A Tudor Dynasty
by lilgulie5
Summary: This is a piece of alternate historical fiction I have been working on. It explores what COULD have happened if Henry VIII's older brother, Arthur, had survived the disease which took his life in April of 1502.
1. Chapter 1

Ludlow Castle, Wales- April 1502

The Princess of Wales knelt on the cold stone floor of the rounded chapel. Sleet pelted the darkened stained glass windows but Katherine hardly noticed as she hurriedly murmured prayers in a hushed tone. She had been there for countless hours, refusing to take food or drink as she prayed that God would spare the life of her young husband. Arthur Tudor, Prince of Wales, had fallen ill three days ago. His physician Dr. Butts, and Katherine's own, Dr. Farjad, had diagnosed him with the sweat and no one was permitted into the prince's bedchamber. The sweat was almost always deadly and so the only thing the young woman could do was pray.

At sixteen, Katherine felt she was too young to be a widow. She had only been married a little over four months to Arthur. In four months' time they had barely gotten to know each other, could God really be so cruel and take him away from her? She knew that He could and it terrified her. God could take Arthur away from her just like He took her brother, Juan, her sister, Isabel, and her young nephew, Miguel. She wanted to believe, like her mother, Isabella of Spain, that God did everything in his infinite wisdom. She missed her home so much. She longed to run into her mother's arms they way she would when she had fallen down. Isabella was wise and although she led troops into battle, she had a place in her heart for her youngest daughter.

"_Catalina, mi hija_," she would say. "You must be strong; you will be the Queen of England one day."

Now, slumped onto the cold stone floor in the wretched country she now called home, Katherine felt further away from her mother than ever before. She felt utterly alone. Dr. Butts told her that the outlook was grim for Arthur; they did not expect him to live through the week. Dr. Farjad poured over his books on medicine searching for some cure for the young prince. Farjad was a Morisco who had converted to Catholicism when Isabella and Ferdinand reconquered Spain from the moors. The moors brought with them knowledge from the East, if Farjad could not save Arthur, he would not survive. Dr. Butts already sent word to King Henry and Queen Elizabeth that the Prince of Wales was gravely ill. There was nothing to do now, but wait.

What would become of her if Arthur died? Surely, she would be sent back to Spain to her mother and father. There was a time when nothing would have made her happier than returning to Spain. She had been a stranger in a strange land with odd customs and she had no real friends, save for Maria de Salinas, who had come with her from Spain. Arthur was the one to help her overcome her fears. Once they were away from the king's court and his overbearing mother, Lady Margaret Beaufort, her young husband seemed to thrive. He was patient and kind as he tried to teach her the ways of the English at their small court in Ludlow Castle. Lady Margaret Pole had also been a great help and comfort to her. She had once been a Plantagenet Princess and now lived at Ludlow with her husband, Sir Richard Pole, who was a loyal Yorkist. Lady Margaret had become like an older sister to Katherine, helping her to learn English. Slowly, but surely, the Princess of Wales was beginning to grow accustomed to her new country and she even saw the beauty in it. Just last week the weather had warmed and she and Arthur were able to enjoy a ride through the countryside. Spring would come soon, Arthur had promised her.

_Spring did not come_, Katherine thought bitterly. It grew bitterly cold again and now Arthur lay in his sickbed. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep, steadying breath.

_Blessed Mother,_ she prayed silently._ I kneel at your feet and beg you to implore your son to have mercy upon Arthur. Let him live, let him be the king he was born to be. If you but grant my request I will build a shrine in this place to you and pilgrims around England who seek your protection and beg your aid will visit it. __Ave Maria, gratia plena, dominus tecum, benedicta tu in mulieribus et benedictus fructus ventris Tui, Jesus. Sancta Maria, Mater Die, Ora pro nobis peccatoribus nunc et in hora mortis nostrae Amen."_

When she had finished her prayer, Katherine lifted her head and sensed she was no longer alone. A hand was gently laid upon her shoulder but the young woman felt she would sink under its weight. She glanced up to see Lady Margaret standing over her. The look on her face was grim. Katherine straightened and braced herself for the news for which she prayed she would never have to hear.

"Your highness, it is the prince," Lady Margaret began, her voice wavering. Katherine closed her eyes and bowed her head. "His fever has broken."

Katherine checked herself and met her friend's gaze. "What?" she asked, needing to make sure she had heard the older woman correctly.

"His highness's fever has broken. Our prayers have been answered."

With the older woman's assistance, Katherine rose to her feet.

"Then he will live?" she asked.

"It is still uncertain. He is very weak, but this is a good sign."

"May I see him?" She has been unable to see him because the physicians feared he was contagious.

"I do not know. Dr. Farjad was still examining him when I left to bring you the news."

"Has he awoken yet?"

"Your highness," Lady Margaret said masking her exasperation with the young princess. "I do not know."

"Come, Lady Margaret. I wish to see my husband," Katherine said decisively as she led the way to Arthur's chamber.

The mood in the chambers had changed greatly since last she was there. Pages were scrambling with sheets, pitchers of water and other various things. They bowed hurriedly as Katherine entered the room.

"I wish to see Dr. Farjad," she said to one of the servants of the body. The young man disappeared and Dr. Farjad appeared.

"Your highness," he bowed.

"Is it true that the prince's fever has broken?"

"By the grace of God, yes, it is."

"Is he awake? May I see him?"

"Your highness, the prince is awake but right now, the grooms of the bedchamber are changing the bed linen and burning all of the old ones just in case it was a contagious disease. I do not think that it is, but Dr. Butts had other ideas. _Infanta,_ perhaps you should rest. Sleep and when you are refreshed, come and see the prince."

"Dr. Farjad, I believe everything you have told me, but I will not rest assured until I see my husband with my own eyes. I will wait."

Katherine took a seat and placed her head in her hand. She was so very tired and so relieved at the same time. The events of the past few days played over in her mind. She felt as if she had just awakened from a bad dream that still lingered bitterly, haunting her.

"Can I get you anything, your highness?" she heard a familiar voice say. Looking up, she saw Charles Brandon standing in front of her. He looked tired and worried as well.

"Oh, Brandon," she said embracing her husband's closest friend. "Have you been with him yet?"

"Yes, I was with him when he awoke. I promised you I would stay with him. Unfortunately, once the doctors began examining him again, they made me leave. I have been here waiting for news as well."

Katherine had never seen Brandon like this before. He was always jovial, quick with a joke, quick with a smile, and popular with all of the ladies in their small court. He always taunted Arthur for being too serious. Now, he was quiet and restrained.

"You were very worried too," she observed aloud, sinking back into her seat."

"Of course," he replied taking the seat next to her. "He is like a brother to me. He is really the closest thing to a family I have ever had."

Katherine nodded silently. Arthur had told her about how the king brought the young Brandon to court not long after Arthur was born. Brandon's father had died serving King Henry in the battle of Bosworth Field and now his mother was also gravely ill. From infancy, the boys had been companions, almost inseparable.

"Thank you for being here," she said softly.

"I would give my life for him, just as my father did for the King."

"I know you would, but I pray it never comes to that." The pair turned as Dr. Farjad came out of Arthur's bedchamber.

"Your highness, you may see him if you wish." As Katherine passed by him he gently touched her arm. "He has made it through the worst of the storm, but he is still very weak. It is best for him to rest."

Katherine nodded and continued into the room. How small Arthur looked in the large bed. He was so pale that he nearly blended into the sheets. Arthur still looked so sickly that it frightened Katherine so much that she almost fled from the room. His eyes were closed but his breathing seemed strong and steady as she sat in a chair that had been placed next to the bed. Carefully, she picked up his hand and brought it to her lips. His eyes fluttered open and he tried to speak but no words came from his parched throat. Instinctively, Katherine filled a cup of water and held it to his lips to drink until he had finished all of its contents.

"Thank you," he said with a weak smile.

"The doctors have said that you made it through the worst of the illness."

"How many days has it been? What day is it?"

"It is Thursday, you have been ill for three days."

"Three days?" Arthur groaned. "I'm still so very tired."

"You need to rest. The doctors said that is the best thing you can do right now."

"Will you stay with me?" he asked so seriously. Katherine thought he looked like a little boy, afraid to go to sleep at night for fear of bad dreams. He seemed so vulnerable, it was almost endearing. He had never asked anything of her but, now, he was so sincere that she could not deny him. She took his pale hand in hers and smiled at him.

"Of course I will. I will be right here if you need anything."

Arthur smiled faintly and nodded. It was not long before sleep overcame him once again. As she watched him sleep Katherine thought back upon the last few months she had spent in England. For the first time Arthur had said that he wanted her with him. He needed her. For the first time, she truly felt like his wife. She leaned against her chair, thankful for its sturdy arms and back, and smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2! Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed Chapter 1, it really means a lot to me. I've been working on this story (planning and writing process combined) for almost three years now. I usually have a hard time letting other people read my work, but some friends convinced me to post. One things that this helps me with is motivation. I usually write out of sequence, but if I know that there are people out there waiting for the next chapter I am more encouraged to write.I thought I would have this chapter up by Wednesday but, as I look at my clock, I see that it is now Thursday. Sorry about that!

Chapter 2 offers a little bit of back story for those who are not quite as familiar with Katherine and Arthur. We also get a chance to see what Arthur is thinking a little bit. Enjoy and please read and review!

Chapter 2- May 1502

As the weather improved over the next three weeks, so did Arthur's health, under the careful eye of Dr. Farjad. He was not permitted to leave his bed for the first week and only allowed light activity during the second and third. Dr. Butts thought it best for him to be on bed rest but, Dr. Farjad argued, if he did not have light exercise, he would never grow stronger. Since Arthur began to recover, both of the doctors noted an increase in his appetite, a sure sign that he was improving.

Katherine visited Arthur everyday, bringing with her reports of everything that was going on in the castle. Because he was still recovering, the royal couple had forgone the festivities for May Day, but the rest of the town enjoyed all of the events. Katherine was disappointed at missing the feasts, dances and bonfire, but she knew she would have felt guilty attending them without Arthur. The Prince of Wales began to look forward to her visits each day. She acted as a liaison between her husband and the Constable of the Castle, Sir Richard Pole. Arthur was impressed at how seriously Katherine carried out her tasks. Oftentimes, Katherine brought a book and read aloud to Arthur once she had finished with the reports of the day. She read mostly in Latin or French, but occasionally, Arthur would ask her to translate a passage into English. He had heard she had been working hard with Lady Margaret on her English skills and wanted to test her knowledge. He enjoyed watching her as her brow furrowed and she quietly whispered the words to herself before translating aloud to him. Although she sounded unsure of herself, her translations were always perfect. He thought that, even though she was speaking English, the words sounded strange, mysterious, and exotic. He was always a little bit sad when she would set down the book to join her tutor for her lessons, but he wasn't quite sure why.

Once he was well enough, they would walk throughout the inner bailey, stopping at the round chapel, garden or stables.

"I wish I could ride again," Arthur said as he absent-mindedly stroked his horse's main.

"You will soon enough," Katherine assured him, placing her hand on his shoulder. As they walked along, Arthur took her hand and placed it into the crook of his arm and was pleased when she made no attempt to move it.

"The countryside is so beautiful during the spring and summer. The wildflowers are all in bloom, the birds are about and it is neither too hot nor too cold."

"You really enjoy it here, don't you?"

"I've grown up here," Arthur shrugged. "Ever since I was young, my father sent me here to learn how to govern. It seems more like home to me than London or some of the palaces there."

"It must have been so hard to grow up apart from your parents," Katherine mused. "We, my sisters, my brother and I, were almost never away from our parents. Even when we were at war with the Moors, we were with them. I was born on campaign, not in some grand palace. We grew up in tents not far from the battlefield. Once, when I was just six, while our troops were camped outside of Granada, the tents caught fire and all of our clothes were lost. We barely escaped with our lives. Thanks be to God, no one was killed. It was not until I was seven, when my parents finally took Granada that my parents finally set up a permanent court at the Alhambra. I couldn't imagine being away from my mother for so long."

This was the first time Katherine had spoken to Arthur of her mother, but he knew she missed her greatly. She often told him about her sisters, even about her brother, but she had never mentioned her mother before.

"You miss her," he carefully offered.

"Of course," she replied glancing up at him with a sad smile. "She and I were very close. I was the youngest, the last to leave, the most like her, and I admit, probably her favorite daughter. She made sure that my sisters and I had the best education so that we would know how to rule one day. When we were sick, she insisted on helping the physician nurse us back to health. My mother is the most powerful woman in Christendom, but she always made time for her children."

Arthur felt a pang of jealousy surge through him. His relationship with his father was less that warm and he only saw the mother he loved dearly a few times a year. He would have given anything in the world for Katherine's upbringing.

"You had such a wonderful childhood."

"Yes, but also, no. We had many joys, many victories, but we also shared much sadness, too."

"It must have been very hard for you to leave her."

"It was," Katherine admitted. "But I've known since I was very young that I would marry you. If there is one thing my mother had taught me, it is that we must do everything in our power to see that the will of our Heavenly Father is carried out on earth. It is His will that you and I will one day rule England, I was well prepared to come here. I just never knew I'd be leaving her so alone."

"Alone?"

Katherine nodded. "In just a few short years she lost a son, a daughter and a grandson, and my other two sisters have been married as well. Her faith in God and her devotion to Spain are the only two things that sustain her."

"She is a strong woman," Arthur said. "She has raised a strong daughter."

He saw her blush slightly at the compliment and he realized that this was one of the first real conversations they had ever had with one another. He felt so at ease with her now, so different from when they had first met after her arrival in October. At the time, he thought she was haughty and rude, but now he was realizing that she was just alone and, although she would never admit it, a bit afraid. He did not have any idea how to communicate with her. He didn't know what to say to her, how to act around her. It was all rather awkward. He was so nervous on his wedding day that everything seemed like a blur to him. He scarcely remembered repeating his vows at the ceremony or the feast which followed. Before he had his wits about him, the deed was done, it was already the next day and his friends had come to fetch him from Katherine's chambers. He felt embarrassed and shy, but when his friends goaded him about the details he had asked for some water because "being a husband was thirsty work, and he had been in Spain all night." He knew the words were foolish, but they seemed to impress his friends. He was thankful that Katherine did not know English because he was certain that he said it loud enough for her to hear.

When his father had informed him that Katherine would be joining him at Ludlow, he agreed with the blind acceptance his father had come to expect from him. Honestly, Arthur was not excited at all. For once, he agreed with his grandmother. He wished he could leave Katherine at Richmond with his mother and father, where she could learn their ways and customs. In a rare occurrence, King Henry disagreed with his mother. Katherine would live at Ludlow with Arthur, under one condition: the royal couple would occupy separate chambers and Arthur would not visit Katherine's bed.

"It is for your health," King Henry delicately explained to his son. "You have consummated the marriage, but you are both still very young. Wait a year, or so."

"Yes, Father," Arthur had agreed. Although it had wounded his pride, he had obeyed his father.

Arthur and Katherine had arrived in Ludlow just after the New Year had begun. They ate together, went to mass together, and gradually, had gotten to know one another a little better. At first, it had been difficult because they could only communicate with one another in Latin and French, but they made do.

Katherine had quickly befriended Lady Margaret Pole, the wife of the constable of the castle, Sir Richard Pole. Lady Margaret was a great friend of Arthur's, too. She was like an older sister to him and he held her opinion in very high esteem. Although Katherine had her own personal tutor, Lady Margaret was helping her learn English and how to be a "proper English wife". Katherine found in Lady Margaret a friend and confidant.

When the weather improved slightly in early March, Arthur and Katherine led the hunting party through the snow covered Welsh marches. Arthur was surprised at her willingness to join the hunt, after she complained so much about the cold and snow on their journey from London to Ludlow in December. He was also impressed with her skill at riding. When he would catch her glancing at him and she offered him a smile, he wondered if he had been quick to judge her when she first arrived.

It was at the feast on Easter Sunday that Arthur began to feel at ease with her. There had been a play put on by some of the Welsh members of his council and the other members of their small court. Although Katherine was beginning to learn English, the rapid dialogue was lost on her, so Arthur translated for her. He noticed that, halfway through, she had stopped paying attention to the play and only looked at him, in a way she had never done before. Afterwards, they talked about the meaning of the play while others danced around the great hall. That night, when he escorted her to her chamber door, in front of all of her ladies-in-waiting and Dona Elvira, he kissed her quickly, then, bid her goodnight. Two days later, he fell ill after he went out riding with just a few members of his council.

The events of the past few months seemed like distant memories as the couple continued on their way. They were silent for most of the walk back to the castle but Arthur did not mind. He was beginning to just enjoy being in Katherine's company. She seemed to have changed from the aloof, cold, haughty girl he had married in November, or, perhaps, he was the one who had changed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been busy with Resident Advisor training/ move in/ classes beginning! It's all just been so hectic! Fortunately, with classes starting, I have time to write when the class gets boring. I should be able to update more often now.

Chapter 3- Richmond Palace- May 1502

Prince Harry, the Duke of York, fidgeted outside of his father's chambers as he waited to be called into the room. He was tall for his age but tended to be a little heavy, mostly because he would sneak to the kitchens for a treat at night. He had an unruly mop of red-gold hair that he kept cut short, and a ruddy complexion that favored his Tudor ancestry. He carried himself with an air of dignity uncommon for his ten, almost eleven, years of age, and always tried to do something to make his presence known. Truthfully, hardly anyone paid him any heed as they walked in and out of the chamber, reminding Harry that he was only a second son, of no great importance.

Harry would never be sent to Ludlow or marry a foreign princess to form a new alliance. He would never sit in with his father's privy council or entertain foreign ambassadors. Most importantly, Harry would never sit on the throne of England, and for that, he resented his older brother. It went deeper than the sibling rivalry that was common in most families because Harry did not just want to excel over Arthur in everything, he wanted to usurp him. He felt he deserved it. Though Arthur was five years his senior, Harry was almost taller than him. He was hardly ever sick and he could hunt and ride better than Arthur, too. There were only two areas in which Arthur excelled over Harry: archery and their education. It was true that Harry was very bright, but Arthur was a more natural intellectual. His lessons always came easily to him, while Harry would labor for hours on his Latin and Greek translations.

He suspected that his father favored Arthur only because he was the eldest. Arthur more closely resembled their mother's side of the family, the House of York; something their father did not like to be reminded about. Henry VII had fought hard against the Yorkists, had defeated them, and then married their heir to legitimize his claim to the throne. His early reign had been plagued with a sense of uneasiness due to a number of Yorkist claimants. No, Henry VII did not care to be reminded of those turbulent times.

Elizabeth of York loved all of her children. Arthur was her precious first born, Margaret her first daughter, Harry was energetic and easy to love, Edmund, though young, already dreamed of being like the knights of Camelot, and Mary, the youngest, was impossible not to love. Secretly, she had a special place in her heart for Arthur and Edmund. Her eldest and youngest sons reminded her so much of her own brothers, Edward and Richard, who had died mysteriously in the Tower of London.

The King's mother, the formidable Margaret Beaufort, did not hide the fact that Harry was her favorite. She had always though that Arthur was weak, like the Yorkists who had lost the Battle of Bosworth, whereas Harry was vibrant and lively. But Harry would never be king, he was bound for the church and ever Margaret Beaufort, with all of the power she held over her son, could not change that.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as a page beckoned him into his father's audience chamber. The various advisors and Privy Council members bowed respectfully as the young Duke of York marched to the throne his father sat upon and bowed low before him.

"Rise my son," Henry VII said with warmth in his voice. As Harry rose, the king regarded his second born son. At times, he wished Harry had been his first-born. He was a born leader, able to command attention at any moment, but he would have to settle for an Archbishopric some day. That was precisely why he had called Harry to see him.

"You asked to see me, my lord."

"Yes. As you know, one day you will be an Archbishop, perhaps even the pope, and so I am sending you to York to serve Archbishop Savage who, as you know, was only appointed to that post in January. You will serve him there during these summer months. He will oversee your spiritual development and education. Listen to him and obey him as you would obey me."

"Yes, father," he said obediently.

"You will leave tomorrow, Godspeed my son."

Harry bowed and walked out of the room with mixed emotions. On the one hand, he was excited to be sent on an important mission from his father. On the other hand, he was being sent to York in the north, far from his friends and his family. It was the first time he would be away from court on his own. Despite his father's will, Harry had no desire to enter into the church. He wanted to be a warrior, a knight. He didn't want to wear clerical robes, he wanted to wear armor. He did not want to spend his days as a Vicar of Christ, saving souls, he wanted to defend his country and take the lives of those who threatened it.

Harry knew that what he wanted mattered little. He was like a pawn on his father's chessboard. He moved and did as his father willed. Nothing else mattered.

***

Lady Margaret Beaufort appeared from the shadows once all of the king's counselors had left.

"Harry leaves for York in the morning," he said plainly.

"Good, it is time he accepts his duty and learns his place."

"I know it, but the boy is fit to be a soldier than a priest."

"It matters not what 'fits' him," Lady Beaufort explained. "He was born to be a member of the clergy. He is a second son."

"Ah, but he doesn't act like it," the king said ruefully.

"That is because he has never been treated like a second son."

"My Lady Mother," Henry began. "I am not the only one to be blamed in that regard. The favor you show him is unmistakable."

"The boy reminds me of you. He is a natural ruler, but he will guide in a church from the bishop's chair, not from the throne."

"Aye," the king replied, considering his two sons. "What an England my boys will make with Arthur on the throne and Harry as his archbishop."

The king seemed as if he was trying to convince himself that his statement was true.

"Have you had word from Arthur?" Lady Margaret asked.

"Yes, I've had word from his physician. He continues to improve each day. D'you know, Dr. Butts has said that Arthur has grown nearly a half a foot since winter, and that he now has an insatiable appetite?"

"Just as long as he does not become a fat glutton."

"But that is just it," the king explained. "He has been out riding and exercising. By the time Arthur and Katherine for Yuletide, I shall scarcely recognize my own son."

"He does not joust does he? I have expressly forbidden him from jousting. It is far too dangerous. I will remind him of that when I send my next set of instructions to Ludlow."

"Mother, the boy needs to start making decisions for himself. That is why he presides over Wales."

"Every prince and king has advisors. Who else does he have to advise him in Wales? His Welsh council? The immature, brash young Brandon? His Spanish wife? Believe me, my son, it is much better that we still exert some authority and guidance on him from here."

The king did not agree with all of his mother's reasoning, but he nodded his head and deferred to her. He always deferred to her. How could he know? She had sacrificed her entire life for him. She devoted all of her effort to seeing him sitting on the throne of England. Every day he thanked God for granting him with such a woman as his mother. He would always heed her because he was a good and loyal son. Margaret Beaufort knew all of this well, and everyday she used it for her advantage.

***

Katherine was hard at work on translating a passage from French to English when Arthur nearly burst into her chambers, startling her and Lady Margaret Pole.

"Husband," she said fondly. "What brings you here?"

"I have received a letter from my Lady Grandmother," he replied, his voice edged with agitation. "Another list of instructions, that is."

Margaret Pole had been in the presence of kings and queens to know when her services were no longer required, so she curtsied and slipped from the room.

"What does she say?" Katherine ventured.

"Among her list of directions for the Midsummer's Eve festivities, she, I quote her directly, 'expressly forbids you to participate in the sport of jousting as it poses a great danger to the life that all of England holds dear'."

Katherine did not know exactly what to say. She felt bad for Arthur because she knew how badly he longed to be free of his grandmother's control. Most of the older woman's edicts were tolerable, but this latest set of rules seemed unbearable. On the other hand, the last time Katherine had written to her mother complaining against Lady Beaufort, Queen Isabella instructed her daughter to be obedient to the King's Mother, just as she was obedient to her. Margaret Beaufort, her mother reasoned, probably knew what was best for the young couple. For the first time, Katherine was torn between her mother and her husband. She had never disobeyed her mother before, but she knew that her mother did not know the whole story. She had a hard time believing that her mother would ever agree with Margaret Beaufort. She wished she could speak to her mother, to tell her everything, but she could not. She was never sure that her letters would not be read before they were sent to Spain. She was not at home anymore. She was the lady of her own household and she had to make her own decisions.

"But we were planning a joust for Midsummer's Eve," Katherine said. "Will you cancel it?"

"I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

Katherine thought for a moment before she answered. It meant very much to her that he asked for, and valued her opinion.

"I think you should do what pleases you. I would want to continue with the joust, then, you should because you have invested time and money into it already. The people are expecting it. You don't have to compete in the joust, you know."

"But I will. If I have this joust, then, I will compete. My grandmother can just try and stop me."

"I doubt she will," Katherine said slyly. "After all, these really are _just_ recommendations."

"You're right," Arthur replied, taking the piece of paper and ripping it into pieces. "Besides, what my Lady Grandmother doesn't know will not hurt her. We will continue with the joust as planned.

***

Bonfires still burned brightly in the outer bailey as dancers twirled around the Great Hall during the Midsummer's Eve celebrations. Arthur only watched Katherine as Richard Pole led her around to the lively tune. This was the first feast the young couple had hosted since Easter, because of the prince's illness, and the Princess of Wales did not refuse any gentleman's offer to dance. She loved to dance. It made her feel alive, free, and it was something she excelled at. Like her sister Juana, she nearly glided across the floor effortlessly with poise and grace.

Arthur gazed at her longingly. The way her hips swayed from side to side and how she laughed as she spun around filled him with desire he had only begun to notice until fingers snapped before his face, and he was pulled from his thoughts. Turning, he saw Brandon chuckle as he sipped his ale.

"You may want to wipe the drool off of your chin, my lord," he said. Arthur scowled at his friend and looked away. "I'm sorry Arthur. I only meant it in jest. Why aren't you dancing with the princess?"

"Because I don't know some of these dances, and I'm not a very good dancer."

"But you don't have to be. Katherine is so good; no one will notice how bad you are."

"Thank you for the encouragement," Arthur said dryly.

"Ask her to teach you a dance," Brandon offered. "That is very romantic. Think about it. Have her teach you one of those slow, Spanish dances. Trust me, you'll be in her bed in no time."

"Sometimes, I wonder how I get along with a cad like you."

"Because you only _pretend_ to be as prudish as your grandmother. In reality, or at least in your mind, you think the exact same way I do."

"Hardly Brandon, I don't try to mount any woman who walks by me."

"No, that is true," Brandon admitted with a grin on his face. "You've never 'mounted' anything but your horse."

"That is not true," Arthur said defensively. "You know it is not."

"My apologies. I forgot you 'consummated' your union on your wedding night."

"There were other times."

"How many 'other times' before your father bade you not to because of your health?"

"A few," Arthur replied shortly. "That doesn't matter. I don't care what my father says."

"Oh yes, you do. You always do just as he asks you."

"He's my father and my king. Young men are supposed to obey their father's wishes."

"Young married men are supposed to have a bit of fun."

"I know you're right."

"Of course, I am. Besides, your father is in London. You are in Wales. He trusts you with governing this principality but not in personal matters?"

"Exactly!" Arthur exclaimed. "I am not the lad who left London six months ago. I've grown up, grown stronger and I will do as I please."

With that, Arthur stood up from the table and made his way towards his wife. Brandon merely sat back and smiled to himself. He wanted to see his friend happy, even if he did have to push him a bit.

"All in a good days work," he said to himself as he downed the contents of his goblet and rejoined the festivities.

***

Katherine saw Arthur approaching from across the Hall. She had been aware that his eyes were on her the entire time, and it made her color slightly. She inclined her head as Sir Richard sank into a bow.

"Sir Richard, if you don't mind, I would like to dance with my wife," Arthur said.

"Not at all, my lord," Sir Richard replied stepping back slightly.

"My lady," Arthur began as he took Katherine's hand and kissed it. "I was wondering if you might teach me one of your Spanish dances."

"Of course, my lord," Katherine said with a smile. Arthur instructed the musicians to play a slow bass dance and offered Katherine his hand.

"First, you bow and I curtsey," Katherine demonstrated. She taught him the basic steps to the dance slowly and patiently as the other dancers moved around them.

"You are a good teacher," Arthur whispered, leaning close enough to smell the lavender which scented her hair.

"It is easy to be a good teacher when you have such a willing and capable students," she replied glancing up at him. She had found him to be attractive when they were first married, but, he seemed even more so now. He looked so healthy and strong. He grinned slightly, noticing that she had stopped moving. He wanted to kiss her, there and then, in front of everyone. He could tell that she wanted it. Why else would she have stopped?

"Why did you stop?" he asked as he leaned on close enough for his lips to brush her ear.

"Because you are standing on my dress," she replied quietly, meeting his eyes.

Embarrassed, Arthur backed away and composed himself.

"I did not say that I minded," Katherine said with a knowing smile playing about her lips as she continued the lesson. Arthur smiled too and when the dance ended he offered to teach her another English dance. Katherine graciously accepted her husband's invitation, not admitting to him that she knew all of the popular dances of England. They spent the rest of the night dancing with one another as all of the court murmured at how well they looked together. Long after midnight, when the last dance was over, Arthur still held onto Katherine's hand.

"Thank you for teaching me the dance," he said, not wanting to leave.

"It was my pleasure, you are a fast learner."

I shall escort you to your chambers," Arthur announced, offering his arm to her. Katherine gladly took it and the couple made their way to her rooms.

"Goodnight Arthur," she said sincerely, looking into his eyes. "May the lord guard your sleep and prepare you for the joust tomorrow."

"Goodnight Katherine. I hope tomorrow will be the first of many victories I will win in your honor."

Slowly, he leaned forward and his lips brushed over hers. They both lingered for a moment before Katherine sighed and pulled away. She quickly slid behind the heavy wooden door and smiled as it was closed behind her. Arthur felt as if he was floating down the corridor towards his own chambers happy, content and excited to face the joust tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I think this chapter is still OK for the T rating, I hope...

Chapter 4- June 1502- Ludlow, Wales

Almost all of Ludlow came out for the joust held by Arthur and Katherine. Many of the Welsh lords, members of Arthur's council, and some of his close friends participated in the joust activities. Brandon, James Cole, Anthony Knivert, Stephen Browne, George Hall, Jack Lucas, William Reed, Richard Milcoat, Thomas Baker, John Westmore and Edward Lange all competed. In addition to the joust, there were also contests in sword fighting and archery. Arthur did not compete with the sword, knowing well that his skills were not yet refined enough to make a good showing in that field. James Cole took the trophy for sword fighting while Arthur handily took the prize for archery.

It was known far and wide that Arthur excelled with the bow. From an early age Arthur was prohibited from hunting and very strenuous activities. Archery, Lady Beaufort argued, posed little threat to his health. Arthur found the sport enjoyable, even more so because he was good at it. The more his skill increased, the more he was motivated to hone it and increase it until no one could touch him. It filled Katherine with great happiness to be able to present Arthur with a golden arrow, just like the fair maid gave to the roguish hero Robin Hood in the tales her husband had shared with her.

The princess felt more uneasy about Arthur's participation in the joust. Although she, unlike the King's mother, knew that sport was good for her husband, Katherine greatly worried that Arthur would be injured. Every time his horse galloped through the tiltyard toward his opponent, she gripped Lady Pole's hand ever so tightly. She had enjoyed the ceremony beforehand. She delighted in tying her colors and favors onto Arthur's lance and even enjoyed watching other men in the lists, but when Arthur's turn came, her heart leapt up into her throat.

Arthur easily defeated his first opponent, Stephen Browne, by knocking him from his horse. His second and third opponents, James Cole and Richard Milcoat, were defeated, but not as easily. It took three lances to beat both of them and Arthur took his fair share of hits as well, all of them he endured. One of competitor stood between Arthur and the great honor of being tournament champion, Sir George Hall, Duke of Pembroke. The Duke was known throughout England for his prowess in the tiltyard. He had soundly defeated every competitor without showing effort at all.

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was finally beginning its descent in the sky, but the temperature was still seasonably warm to the spectators and unbearably hot to the competitors, clad in heavy armor. The smell of sweat and horse filled the air as both men took their places at opposite ends of the tiltyard. Lord Hall was set and ready with a calm anticipation, like a patient hunter waiting for the kill. Arthur's horse moved about restlessly as he shifted, nervous in his saddle like a brash young warrior ready to go into his first battle.

The large crowd roared with excitement as the signal was given and the two horses thundered towards one another. The lances broke, shards of wood exploding into the air from the impact of wood to metal, but both riders remained on their beasts. Each man was awarded one point as they trotted back to their starting points. The second tilt went much the same as the first one, making the score a tie of two lances a piece. Charles Brandon was on hand as Arthur took up his last lance.

"You need to knock him in the head or unhorse him to win."

"I know," Arthur said lifting his visor for a moment. "The only problem is that he must do the same to me."

"Godspeed, Arthur."

"Amen," he replied lowering his visor and setting himself ready for the signal."

The herald let the flag fall and Arthur lurched forward. For the first time in his life he craved victory, wanted to make his opponent suffer, and wanted to hear people cheer his name. He had come so far, had already defeated three opponents, surely, he could conquer this last one. For the first time in his life, he thirsted for glory.

The competitors drew near and Arthur braced himself and thrust his lance forward, ready to deliver a victorious blow. Suddenly, his visor was struck and pain engulfed him, hot liquid pain that flowed down his face. It took every ounce of energy he had to remain on his horse because it seemed like everything was swaying around him. The cheers of the crowd sounded muffled, like he was underwater, all the while, the pain increased.

"A physician!" he heard someone, from what seemed like far away, cry. "The prince has been hit! Someone call for Dr. Butts."

He doubled over, grasped his helmet and pulled it off, grateful for the fresh air. Dismounting his horse, he staggered before he felt himself being supported.

"My lord," he heard Brandon say. "Are you alright?"

"I think…I don't know," Arthur replied still clutching his left eye. "My head hurts. What happened?"

"Sir George struck you in the visor. It seems the metal cut you. Can you see?"

"I think so," he said as he wiped his eye with a gloved hand, smearing it with blood. "Yes, I can see." Blinking, he saw Katherine running towards him. Before he knew what was happening, she was wrapping her arms around him.

"Arthur, are you alright?" she asked touching his eye.

"Yes," he winced. "I am fine, aside from my wounded pride."

"My lord," Sir George said kneeling before Arthur. "I bed your forgiveness and forfeit my victory."

"Nonsense Sir George," Arthur replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You won fairly. It was my honor to tilt with a champion of such renown."

"My lord, I think you should see the physician now," Brandon said as he led Arthur from the tiltyard into the keep.

***

It was later in the evening when Katherine arrived at Arthur's chambers, alone and unescorted. It had taken her a long time to get away from Dona Elvira, who insisted that the physician needed time to examine Arthur and she should wait until later to visit him. After a long argument, Katherine dared the duenna to stop her from visiting her husband. When the older woman did not make a move, the princess left. Dr. Butts had just finished stitching up the wound next to Arthur's left eye.

"Your highness," he said bowing to acknowledge her presence. "Luckily, the prince's eye was not injured and his vision is fine."

"Thank the Lord for that," she replied.

"Dr. Butts said that if my head had been turned just a hair more, I may have lost my eye," Arthur interjected.

"I was just about to clean up the wound."

I can do that doctor," Katherine said. "You may leave us." Dr. Butts smiled, packed up his bag of instruments and left the room.

"You don't have to do that," Arthur said, looking up at Katherine as she pushed up her sleeves and rung out the cloth that she had dipped into the bowl of water.

"I know," she replied placing a hand on his shoulder. "I want to, so just smile and say thank you."

"Thank you," he conceded, but grimaced when the cool cloth touched the tender skin.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, the cool water feels good, the skin is just bruised."

Arthur watched Katherine as she worked, he smooth brow furrowed in concentration, her skin glowed in the firelight and her eyes shown like sapphires. He could not stop himself from reaching up to cup her face, his thumb tracing over her cheek. She froze in mid motion, her eyes meeting his.

"Well," she said clearing her throat. "It is all cleaned up." Arthur smiled as he took the cloth from her hand, placed it back in the bowl, took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. Arthur said nothing but smiled warmly before he placed a chaste kiss upon Katherine's lips. She had come to see _him. _She wanted to be with _him_ tonight. He wanted to be everything for her that he hadn't been so far. Arthur stood, pulled her to him and deepened their kiss.

He didn't know what he was doing but it all felt right, a bit awkward, but right. When Katherine sighed deeply he broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said instinctively.

"Why?" Katherine asked just a breath away from his lips.

"I don't know what came over me. It was-"

"It was perfect," Katherine said as she snaked an arm around his neck and pulled him down gently into another kiss. She didn't want him to stop. It was the first time he had properly kissed her and it was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Arthur responded by moving his hand from her cheek to the back of her head and then his other hand around her waist. Her body was flush against his and her hand found his head and she entwined her fingers in his blonde hair. The innocent kiss that Arthur had placed on Katherine's lips was quickly turning into something more.

Arthur had kissed Katherine before but never like this. Never had he actually felt a desire like this inside him. It was always a matter of duty, doing what had to be done and then being done with it. This was quite different. He couldn't think. He enjoyed the way her skin felt, the taste of her lips and the feel of her body pressed against his. She broke away from him and hesitantly brought her face up to look him in the eyes as he stood up straight. For the first time he noticed something different lurking in her blue orbs. Was it desire for him? He felt a lump forming in his throat and he had to swallow hard before he spoke.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said barely above a whisper. A sly smile spread across Katherine's face and she had to stand on the tips of her toes in order to place a light kiss upon his lips.

Katherine felt as if the room around her had disappeared and that time had stopped. There was only her and Arthur now. He wanted to be with her and she wanted to be with him. He hadn't said as much but she wondered if she saw a hint of love as his gaze fell upon her. It was more than just a look kindness; it was something that sank into her and reached into her very soul. In a way, it almost made her feel uncomfortable and made a blush run up her slender neck and into her cheeks. Arthur took notice and cupped one cheek ever so gently and placed a feather light kiss upon the other before placing an equally soft kiss upon her forehead. A sense of comfort washed over her and Katherine found herself almost melting into him.

Arthur placed a finger under her chin and kissed her passionately. She felt him begin to walk backwards and she followed, all the while not breaking the kiss. He boldly inched towards his bed and she made no move to stop him. Still, he felt unsure.

"Tell me you want this," he said, needing to know.

"I want you," Katherine said seriously as she swept a stray hair across his forehead.

Arthur felt like he had been waiting a lifetime for her to say those words to him. She _wanted_ him. Despite all the faults and shortcomings that his father couldn't seem to overlook, someone wanted him for who he was. Arthur took her hand and kissed it lightly before leading her across the room to the bed. He gently lifted her up and placed her on the soft mattress as he kissed her lips. Before he could climb onto the bed next to her, Katherine placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asked, bewildered and a little hurt.

"You need to take off your boots," Katherine replied pointing down to his mud stained boots. She then laughed as Arthur hopped around in an attempt to remove the boots from his feet. He took advantage of the moment to remove his belt and doublet as well before returning to the side of the bed.

"Is that better?" Arthur asked with a smile.

Katherine just smiled and nodded her head as he approached the bed once again.

"Your toes will be cold," she stated simply.

"Then I supposed I'd better join you," he replied boldly.

Katherine held out her hand to him as he climbed onto his bed and knelt beside her. His hand felt warm and comforting to her as he laced his long fingers between hers and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, now I do."

"I'm glad because I only want to make you happy and I know I haven't done that."

"But…"

"It's true," he said before she could finish. "I haven't treated you the way a husband should."

He kissed her softly and gently laid her back against the bed as she attempted to push the covers away. Katherine would have been lying to herself if she said that everything went smoothly. Truthfully, they both still fumbled awkwardly with pieces of clothing and sheets, but Katherine noted a great difference from all of the times he had come to share her bed. There was no sense of duty as he positioned himself over her and gently joined their bodies together. For the first time, it was not about producing an heir for the kingdom but about Katherine wanting to be with Arthur and him with her. He was more tender and attentive as he kissed her lips, her nose, her chin, her cheeks, her eyes and as he moved down her jaw line to her neck.

She whispered his name like it was a forbidden word as she felt a foreign warmth start to build in her belly. Arthur was only more encouraged at hearing the sound of his name coming from her lips and slightly quickened his pace. Katherine allowed herself to open her eyes and she moved one hand from Arthur's back to his face as she guided his lips to hers once more. She noticed a light layer of sweat forming on his furrowed brow and sought to wipe it away but Arthur caught up her hand it pinned it over her head. She gasped his name as the warmth grew and overtook her body and senses. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before; a falling sensation mixed with pure, liquid heat. It wasn't long after that Arthur found his own release and moaned Katherine's name in a frenzied, hushed voice into her hair. He was breathing heavily as he rested his head in the space between her neck and shoulder and she kissed his forehead. He was finding it difficult to continue supporting himself on his arms and elbows and reluctantly pulled away from Katherine and rolled onto his back. Acknowledging the lack of contact he reached for her and pulled her close to him so that her head rested upon his chest as he drew the covers over their bodies.

Neither of them said a word; they didn't have to. Sleep slowly began to pull upon Katherine's eyelids and as much as she wished to stay awake and revel in her time with Arthur, she quietly began to doze off. Arthur sensed that her breathing became deeper and more even.

"Katherine?" he whispered tenderly. When he did not receive and answer he placed a soft kiss atop her head. "I think I love you," he murmured as he pulled the chord that closed the curtains on the bed and allowed sleep to wash over him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Ludlow Castle, Wales- August-September 1502

Katherine awoke next to Arthur one warm August morning. Although it was early, that day already promised to be an exceedingly warm one. She watched the gentle rise and fall of Arthur's chest as he slept and lightly swept a mess of his light brown hair off of his forehead. He was handsome, even while asleep, his face tanned from hunting and riding in the summer sun. The scar that had formed from his jousting incident near his left eye only made him seem more attractive to Katherine because it immediately drew attention to his kind grey-green eyes. Taking her index finger, she lightly slid it along the scar in an effort to coax him awake. Under her touch, his eyes twitched open, blinked closed and then opened sleepily to gaze up at his wife.

"Good morning," she breathed.

"Good morning," he replied as he stretched his long limbs. "What had woken you so early?"

"The heat, it is so warm in here that I feel ill."

"Is it not hot in Spain?"

"Yes, but for some reason it feels differently, I can't explain it."

"Perhaps you are ill. Promise me you'll see Dr. Farjad if it continues."

"Of course, but I'm sure it is nothing."

"Will you ride out with us today?"

"No, I think I will stay in today, maybe take a walk through the gardens."

"Very well," Arthur said getting up from the bed and dressing. "Suit yourself."

For a moment, Katherine was afraid that Arthur had truly been offended, until he turned to flash her his boyish grin.

"I at least hope to enjoy your company at dinner tonight."

"Perhaps," Katherine said with a smile as she sunk back into the large bed.

Almost as soon as Arthur left her bedchamber, Dona Elvira came bustling in, throwing open the curtains to fully let in the bright sunlight. Katherine groaned and pulled to covers over her head to shield her eyes from the light.

"I trust you slept well," the duenna said.

"Yes," came the muffled reply from under the covers. "And I would like to sleep longer."

"You have lessons with your tutor and Lady Pole. Perhaps if you and the prince did not keep such late hours you would be less fatigued."

Katherine held her tongue and ignored Dona Elvira's lightly veiled suggestion and instead focused on the growing pain in her head, which was slowly turning into near sea sickness.

"Dona Elvira, please fetch me a cup of wine," she said, slowly emerging from the bed and placing her robe over her shift. As the older woman turned to tend to her mistress's request, a wave of nausea struck Katherine and she scarcely made it to the privy before she lost her composure.

"Princess, are you alright?" Dona Elvira asked as she hurried to Katherine's side.

"Yes…no…I don't know," she replied sitting back on her heels and holding her head in her hands. "I feel strange, as if everything is spinning around me."

"My dear princess, do you know what this could mean?"

"That I should not keep eating those sweet meats before I got to bed?"

"No, Infanta, this is a sure sign that you might be with child."

"This is a sure sign of misery," Katherine murmured from her seat on the floor.

"No, listen to what I say. You _did_ miss your courses last month. That is the first sign; this nearly confirms that you are indeed with child."

Katherine lifted her head to regard her duenna. "You're right. Mother told me of this before I left Spain.

"While your ladies dress you I will speak with Dr. Farjad. Say nothing to his highness until we are certain you are with child."

Katherine was hardly aware of her ladies dressing her in a pale blue gown. Her mind wandered to the thought of a child growing within her, of all that her child would mean. It would certainly prove that she was fertile, able to produce heirs for the throne of England. It would prove that she had done her duty for her family and to Arthur's family, producing an indissoluble Spanish-Tudor bond. Most of all, this child would mean that she would never be alone. She would always lover her child and teach him- did she dare hope for it to be a prince? - to be kind, thoughtful and a good ruler.

"My lady?" Maria's voice beckoned Katherine from her thoughts. "I asked if you wished to wear your hair up in a net or down about your shoulders."

"Forgive me Maria, my mind is elsewhere today. Up in a net, please."

As Maria de Salinas gathered Katherine's hair into a silver net she noticed the wistful expression return to her face. _She has become smitten with the Prince of Wales,_ she thought to herself. _How wonderful for her. _Little did Maria know the true cause of her dear friend's state of mind.

***

"As far as my examinations can tell, my princess, you are free from all illness," Dr. Farjad explained after he had completed examining Katherine.

"And so?" she asked anxiously.

"There is a good chance, based on the symptoms you related to me, that you are indeed with child."

"Only a good chance?"

"Well," the doctor sighed. "There is no exact science to this. If the sickness you experienced today continues and your courses do not come again, then I would say with certainty that you will bear a child by April. Look for other changes to your body as well."

"What kind of changes?"

"Best to ask Dona Elvira or your friend Lady Pole. They are both mothers. They would know far better than I."

"Thank you Dr. Farjad," Katherine said and the man bowed and left her.

She lay back on the day bed and placed her hand on her abdomen, willing herself to feel something within. Aside from the discomfort of the past few mornings, she felt no different, perhaps it was nothing.

"Dr. Farjad has informed me of his findings," Dona Elvira said coming back into Katherine's bedchamber."

"May I inform his highness?" Katherine asked sitting up.

"I would advise you not to. If, God forbid, you are not, it would be wrong to raise his hopes. But you must not lie with him anymore," she said bluntly. Send word to him tonight that you are indisposed."

Katherine nodded but was secretly saddened. _When will we be able to be alone together?_ She wondered. She had grown to enjoy and anticipate his company when he came to her in the evenings. Together they enjoyed plays, signers and mummers after dinner and then, more and more often, they would retire to either her own or Arthur's chambers. Away from the glaring eyes of the court, Dona Elvira and most of their attendants, Katherine and Arthur read together, shared stories, played cards or just spoke freely to one another. Katherine enjoyed Arthur's apt sense of humor and ability to make her smile with his imitations of members of their small court, including Dona Elvira. She felt as though they were finally growing closer, more at ease with one another, and she feared losing that, but some things had to be done. Katherine, above all, rarely questioned things she considered to be a matter of duty.

***

For over a fortnight a frustrated Arthur went alone to his chambers after he supped at dinner to play cards with Brandon and James Cole.

"What does she say?" Brandon asked one mid-September evening.

"She pleads some indisposition and then retires to her own chambers each night. Even after returning from our three day tour of the countryside, she refused me.

"She doesn't seem indisposed to me," Cole said drawing a card and discarding another. "She looks as healthy as ever."

"I don't pretend to understand her," Arthur merely said.

"She is still attending your birthday festivities tomorrow is she not?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, she is even still playing her part in the masque."

"Just ask her about it, if it is bothering you so much. She is your wife, demand an answer."

"Possibly," Arthur replied, contemplating the cards in his hand.

"Maybe she is orchestrating a surprise for your birthday," Cole offered, showing his cards.

"Right! I bet that is it," Brandon agreed and followed suit.

"I don't know about a surprise but," Arthur replied laying down his cards. "I win."

***

A masque was held in honor of Arthur's birthday revolving around the story of the legendary King Arthur. His companions played the part of the Knights of the Round Table, with Brandon being Lancelot and James Cole being Gawain. Katherine played the part of Guinevere with her ladies attending her. She looked so beautiful that Arthur had to remind himself time and again that he was angry with her.

"You know," he said, seated between his wife and best friend. "Lancelot and Guinevere betrayed King Arthur and had an adulterous affair."

"My lord," Katherine replied with a laugh. "Be assured, you have no fear of _that."_

"Really, the entire legend of Camelot is not a happy one. Arthur's own relation attempts to seize the throne, his country is divided, and yet people already hail your future reign as another Camelot. If you ask me, we should be glad to be rid of Camelot."

"You make a decent point Brandon, but Camelot is a mythological ideal. We want to bring about a _new_ Camelot, based on the original principles of chivalry, fairness and justice. We will have a peaceful Camelot, the way I was supposed to be."

"Enough of this serious talk, it is your birthday, let us dance and be merry!" Cole said leading one of Katherine's ladies to the center of the hall.

Arthur stood and dutifully offered a hand to Katherine. "He's right. Will you honor me with this dance?"

"Of course husband," Katherine replied, ignoring Dona Elvira's disapproving glance. Her courses had still not come and she had been sick every morning. She was certain that she carried Arthur's child and she would explain all of her rebuffs and strange behavior to him tonight.

Arthur watched Katherine as they danced. She didn't seem to be enjoying herself in the way she usually did. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere, on other things. It bothered him that she seemed so indifferent towards him, and on his birthday, no less. Did she take him for a fool, or as someone easily manipulated?

"What's the matter with you," he whispered suddenly when they were close enough.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You aren't enjoying yourself."

"Yes, I am," replied Katherine. I never said I wasn't.

"You didn't have to, I can see it on your face," he spat and stalked away mid-way through the dance, leaving Katherine to trail behind him. Arthur waves off his friends and attendants as his wife tried to control her emotions when they exited the Great Hall and moved into a corridor.

"My lord. Arthur, wait," she said breathlessly as she stopped.

"I'm sorry Madame," he replied turning on his heels. "Do you need something from me? Do you crave my attentions? I would hate to be bothersome to you."

"Surely, I don't know what you are speaking of."

"Don't you? Have you not been avoiding my company?"

Katherine froze, shocked by his words. "Well, I…"

"Then you admit it!"

"Yes, but please let me explain."

"Oh yes, please do. I wait with bated breath."

"You see," Katherine said and then began chewing on her lip. "I have been quite indisposed as of late."

"So you've told me." Arthur replied, crossing his arms over his chest."

"But I never meant to make you cross with me. It's just that I was not sure…I didn't know how to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Katherine felt as if she might cry yet again. This had not turned out the way she had planned it. In her mind, she would turn towards him at dinner and he would take her hand. She would lean over to him, whisper into his ear, then, watch a smile spread across his face. Instead, she wanted to scream at him, to make him feel sorry he was treating her poorly. Somehow, she found some hidden strength within, calmed herself and took a step closer to him and places a hand over his crossed arms.

"Arthur," she began softly, her voice strained with emotion. "Truly, I am sorry if I hurt you. That was not my intention. But you see, I do have an explanation for my strange behavior, I am with child."

"How long have you known?" Arthur breathed in stunned disbelief.

"A little while, but I wanted to wait until I was certain. I didn't want to give you false hope. Please don't be angry with me."

"How could I be angry with you? Katherine, I beg your forgiveness. I acted dreadfully towards you. I just thought you didn't want to be with me."

"That's not at all what I wanted, but Dona Elvira advised that I should not encourage you to visit me."

Arthur took Katherine's hands and kissed them. "I'm sorry again. You have given me the best present. I have been truly blest this year. I never expected this."

"Nor did I."

Arthur embraced Katherine warmly and held her close for a moment before drawing away just enough to lift her chin and kiss her lips. They parted and Katherine rested her head on his chest.

"Shall we go back to the hall?" Arthur suggested.

"Must we?"

"Yes, people will be expecting us to return."

"Very well," Katherine sighed.

"Don't worry," Arthur said, offering her his arm. "We will be alone tonight."

What about Dona Elvira?"

"I imagine she will long be asleep by the time we retire."

Arthur was right. Despite her best efforts, Dona Elvira could not convince Katherine to leave the festivities early. With a great commotion, the duenna left the hall. When they weren't dancing, Arthur held Katherine's hand in his and marveled at his good fortune. This time next year, he would be a father. This news would surely end any doubts his father may have about him. He would send him an official missive to him on the morrow, along with a more personal one for his mother's eyes only. What joy, he imagined, she would feel. Perhaps he could even convince his father to allow the queen to come to Ludlow for the birth. He knew Katherine was fond of his mother and he would be glad for her to be at Ludlow with him.

"Katherine," he said, turning from his thoughts. "When can we expect this royal birth?"

"Dr. Farjad has predicted April."

"It seems so far away."

"Well," the princess said with a smile. "These things _do_ take time."

"A toast!" Brandon exclaimed, standing on a chair and raising his cup. "A toast to my friend, and lord, Arthur, Prince of Wales and Duke of Cornwall on hi birthday!"

The hall of guests joined him in standing and toasting Arthur, who waved in appreciation and also stood.

"My dear friends, I thank you all for your company this night. You do me much honor. I feel truly blessed this year and I ask you to pray that our Heavenly Father continue to bless us and keep us in peace. Now, I wish you to further share in my joy tonight. Our beloved Princess Katherine has only recently told me that in April, Wale will have an heir. May the Lord bless and preserve our dear princess." Arthur finished by turning and raising his cup to Katherine, who smile graciously.

"God bless Prince Arthur and Princess Katherine!" someone cried out.

"God bless Prince Arthur and Princess Katherine!" the hall echoed with a renewed air of excitement.

By the time Arthur and Katherine left the hall, most of the guests had already retired. The pair, content but tired, crept through the dimly lit corridor to Katherine's chambers. Half expecting to find her duenna waiting up for her, the princess was relieved to see the face of Maria de Salinas, who smiled and curtsied when Katherine silently dismissed her with a wave of her hand. Without a word they entered the bedchamber and stripped off their finery until Katherine wore only her shift and Arthur his hose. Once they had settled into the bed, Arthur drew Katherine to him and kissed her before he turned to blow out the single candle that lit the room and peacefully fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know this chapter is a little short, but I have a longer one again coming up right after it. Thanks for all of your reviews; it's really very encouraging to me. As a student, I have really craptastic days and when I come back and see a great review I get all warm inside and it just makes me want to write even more!

Chapter 6- Greenwich- Autumn 1502

Queen Elizabeth sat alone in her solar, save for two attendants, as she read a letter. Tears filled her eyes as she glanced over her son's words, telling her that Katherine was with child. _How wonderful,_ she thought. _This beloved son of mine will soon have one his own._ Just as soon as she finished reading the letter, the crouched down near the fire, held it to one of the flames and then dropped it into the hearth, as she did with all of Arthur's private correspondences to her. No one, not even her Mother-in-law, knew that Arthur wrote to his mother and her to him because they sent their notes by way of a most trusted messenger. As she watched the letter burn, her younger sister Lady Katherine Courtney, came into the solar.

"Sister, the king and his mother crave a word with you."

"I think I already know the meaning of this meeting," the Queen remarked walking past her sister.

Elizabeth was admitted to her husband's chamber to find him seated at his desk, his mother pacing behind him.

"My lord," she said curtseying. "You asked for me?"

"Yes, we have received some rather interesting news from our son in Wales. He writes to us that Katherine is with child."

"That is wonderful news," she exclaimed in feigned surprise.

"So it would seem, if it did not mean that Arthur disobeyed me."

"Because we feared for his health, we specifically bade him to wait a year or so," Margaret Beaufort said.

"But that is in the past. Arthur has been well for quite some time," Elizabeth replied. "They are both young and fond of one another, it is only natural, and such a joy is the outcome."

"The girl is with child. That is quite different from having a babe in the cradle. She could miscarry," Lady Margaret said acidly.

"My Lady Mother," the Queen replied crossing herself. "How can you say such a thing? How can you ill wish your own flesh and blood?"

"Elizabeth, you always overreact."

"That is enough from the both of you," King Henry said raising a hand. "This is happy news indeed for our country and our relationship with Spain, but it is accompanied by the fact that Arthur disobeyed by request. This, along with his reckless behavior in jousting, cannot go unnoticed or unanswered. The boy needs to learn that although he may rule Wales, he still answers to me. He will have to be punished."

"How?" his wife asked him. "It is not as though he has a whipping boy anymore."

"I think I shall not allow him to come to court for Christmas this year. I know it is something he looks forward to."

"But Henry, he was not with us for this past Christmas, surely it is unfair for him to miss it again."

"If he thinks he can do whatever he wishes, then he can spend his own money making his court at Ludlow merry for Yuletide."

"It is also, then, a punishment for Katherine," Lady Margaret said. "She is no doubt influencing his decisions because Arthur has never acted in such a way before."

"So it would seem," replied Henry. "Nevertheless, this is what his punishment shall be."

"Very well, my lord," the Queen said with a nod of her head. "You know that I agree with you in all things, as your dutiful wife."

With that she withdrew and made her way back to her own chambers where her sister eagerly awaited her. Elizabeth was very fond of her youngest sister and was most pleased whenever she was able to be at court with her.

"What did the King say?" she asked as Elizabeth paced around the room. "Was it news from the prince?"

"Indeed, our son informs us that Katherine is with child."

"Then that is good new, but why do you look so anxious?"

"Because the King and his mother do not view it as a purely good thing. When Arthur and Katherine left for Wales, the King advised our son that, due to his young age, it would be best if they did not know one another as husband and wife."

"But why? The marriage was already consummated," Kate interrupted.

"I know, but you know there is no questioning the King or his mother, who supposedly takes her orders from God."

"So the King thinks Arthur should be punished for his actions?"

"Yes, he is not allowing Arthur and Katherine to spend Yuletide at court."

"That doesn't seem so harsh," Kate said.

"No, but it is almost more of a punishment for me. It has been nearly a year since I have last seen him. We've never spent this long apart before."

"Dear sister, think of glad things. At least Prince Harry will be returning within the month."

Elizabeth smiled but knew he sister did not understand the bond she had with her firstborn son. In his letter Arthur had said that he hoped she would be able to come to Ludlow in April for the birth. She doubted that Henry would allow her to go to Wales unless he and Arthur smoothed things over between the two of them. She hoped and prayed with all of her heart that it would happen soon.

***

Ludlow-Autumn 1502

Arthur and Katherine had retired to his chambers to play cards for the evening and they sat close to the warm fire because as the days grew shorter, the nights grew colder. Arthur was unusually quite and Katherine sensed that something was amiss but she tried to lighten his mood.

"I received a letter from my mother today," she said as he dealt out the cards. "She is very pleased and sends us her warmest blessing. She said she regards you as her own true son because I hold you so dear."

Arthur merely nodded his head without looking up from his cards.

"Arthur, is something the matter?"

He sighed as he reached into his doublet and pulled out a folded piece of parchment and handed it to her.

"I too received a letter today. It is from my father."

I took Katherine some time to read over the missive, as she was still learning English, but Arthur could tell that she understood most of it.

"We are not invited to court for Christmas? Because he feels as though we've disobeyed him?"

"It is almost more akin to a temporary banishment," Arthur said seriously. "I can honestly say that I did not expect such a strong reaction from him. I've always spend Yuletide at court."

"We didn't last year."

"That doesn't count," Arthur replied pushing his chair away from the table and standing up. "You know that I enjoy being here at Ludlow with you, but Christmas is always such a special time for my family."

"I know," Katherine said as she stood next to him and gently rubbed his back while laying her head against his shoulder. "This just means that we shall have to make the best of it. When I was seven, we spent Christmas in tents outside of Granada, but I remember that being one of the happiest Christmases. Who knows, maybe your father will change his mind. Maybe you can write to him and reason with him."

"What exactly would I say to him? I won't apologize, because I am not sorry. I have no regrets. Besides, when my grandmother is behind things, my father rarely changes his mind."

"You don't have to apologize to him; perhaps you can send him a gift."

"Yes, maybe I can send him a share of our harvest this autumn."

"The least you can do is to try. He may still not allow us to come for Yuletide, but would that really be such a bad thing?"

"I suppose not, there are some things about Ludlow that I prefer over court."

"And what would that be? Katherine asked arching her eyebrow.

"One would be being able to be with you whenever I want, "Arthur replied huskily against her hair.

"What else?"

"You know, I can't think of anything else."

"Wouldn't we be able to see one another at Richmond?"

"Yes," Arthur said pouring himself a cup of ale. "But it isn't like when we are in London and stay at our own residence at Baynard's Castle. We will be staying with the rest of court."

"I see," Katherine replied taking her seat once again.

"It would still be a merry time."

"Then write to your father."

"I think I shall," Arthur decided as he picked up his cards again. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe I was just about to win this game," Katherine said triumphantly laying down her cards.

***

Greenwich-Autumn 1502

"What other news have we today?" Margaret Beaufort asked her son upon entering his Privy Council room.

"Mostly the usual, including a letter from the French ambassador, I did receive a rather interesting one from Arthur."

"I suppose he begged to be allowed at court," Lady Margaret scoffed.

"That he did, but there is more. In order to prove to me that he is a loyal, subservient son, he will be sending us twenty- percent of the grains Wales collects during the harvest. It seems the boy has learned his lesson. Instead of merely begging and pleading with me like a child, he appeals to me as one of my barons would. I think I shall write him, tell him I accept his offering and that he and Katherine are welcome at court through Twelfth Night."

"Do you think that is a wise decision?" the King's Mother questioned. "Such a journey could put the life of the child at risk.

"Nonsense, Elizabeth has made many a journey to visit the Shrine of Our Lady of Walsingham without any consequence."

"Even so, if they are to travel such a distance in the winter, I would proscribe that the Princess of Wales travel only by litter, drawn by sure-footed mules. She may not travel on horseback."

"Very well Mother," the King conceded easily. "You may send that order to them in your list of instructions."

"I would also like to appoint Lord Roger Seward in charge of their traveling party. He will carry with him my instructions for their journey, such as where they may stop on their way from Wales to Richmond."

"Of course Lady Mother," Henry said rising from his seat. "I leave all matter in this subject to your judgment. Now, by your leave, I must inform the Queen of my decision."

***

Ludlow- November 1502

King Henry was a shrewd man. Although he had decided weeks earlier to allow Arthur and Katherine to come to court for Christmas, he did not send word to Wales straight away. Instead, he wanted to make his son wait and wonder to that he would not forget his place again.

"What do we know of this Lord Seward?" Brandon asked one morning while the prince and his companions were out hunting.

"Admittedly, not much, save that he is being send from my Lady Grandmother," Arthur replied.

"That speaks enough for him."

"Aye, but I dare not complain, else I mock my good fortune. I'm glad my father changed his mind.

"As am I," Brandon said. "It would be a shame to be at court without you, but I think I would have gone, even if you could not."

"Thank you my dear, dear friend," Arthur replied sarcastically.

"You know me well enough by now to know that I cannot be content in one place for too long, wit the same old choice of women for so long."

"I'm sorry that my court here is not merry and diverse enough for the likes of Mister Charles Brandon."

"Well," Brandon said. "You have your reasons for wanting to return to court and I have mine. Let us both be happy to know that we are going."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I would LOVE it if anyone has and suggestions of what YOU would like to see. This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones because I wrote it about a year ago. I had to go back and edit a lot because I changed the way Arthur and Katherine's relation would progress. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 7- On the Road To Richmond- December 1502

A light snow began to fall as clouds covered the mid-afternoon sun. Arthur noticed that the wind began to blow harder as well. Their party was supposed to reach Oxford by nightfall and they were to reach Richmond Palace by noon the following day. Lord Seward was intent on the traveling party staying on with these plans. It was colder than Arthur remembered December being. Usually, cold such as this did not come until January or February. He was warm enough in his fur lined riding books and heavy jerkin and cape; plus, the exercise of riding his horse kept him warm as well. It was Katherine he was worried about.

Arthur's worry was not misplaced. Inside her litter, Katherine was freezing cold. She cursed the early winter that had descended upon them and she cursed the wretched litter she rode in for it was making her head ache with a dull, yet persistent, pain which led to nothing but misery. She wondered if it had been this cold when she and Arthur had left for Ludlow a year ago. She did not remember. She had been so excited, so full of anticipation then to notice the cold. Now, she neither anticipated their arrival in Richmond, nor was she excited for it. She would have been content, nay, happy, to spend Yuletide in Ludlow with Arthur and the small court they had created there.

Katherine recently entered into the fifth month of her pregnancy and felt as big as a barge on the Thames. What was more, the trip would be short and, in all probability, nothing short of exhausting. _If only the King hadn't changed his mind, _she thought, but instantly rebuked herself. Arthur had so much wanted to come to Richmond for Christmas and she was glad to see him happy. Katherine enjoyed perfect health, but in the past few weeks, she found it harder and harder to make it up the stairs without having to stop and catch her breath. For three months now she had been unable to ride and hunt with their court and she was beginning to grow bored. If it had not been for Lady Margaret and Maria, she would have been at her wit's end. She had wished that Lady Margaret could have travelled with them to Richmond, but could not blame her for wanting to spend a quiet Christmas at Ludlow with her husband and children.

After Twelfth Night, Katherine and Arthur would return to Ludlow. Much to her delight Katherine had been able to persuade Arthur to entreat his father to allow their child to be born at Ludlow instead of in London at Baynard's Castle.

As the wind began to howl and blow harder it seeped into the litter and permeated through the furs that Katherine had blanketed over herself. The cold made her drowsy, but the jostling of the litter prevented Katherine from being able to doze off and find relief from her headache in sleep.

"Princess," Maria said. "Could we not stop somewhere so that you might rest?"

"I do not think that Lord Seward would approve. He is on strict orders from my Lady the King's Mother to keep us moving on our way to Richmond," Katherine replied, the irritation evident in her voice.

"Perhaps the Prince would be able to reason with him," Maria suggested.

"Perhaps. Dona Elvira, ask the driver to halt the litter."

Dona Elvira did as Katherine asked and, much to her relief, the driver gently brought the litter to a halt. Realizing the commotion behind him, Arthur rode around to see what the matter was. He bent low on his horse and pushed the covering away from the window.

"My lady, are you alright," he asked, concern rising in his voice. The sight of Arthur's rosy nose and cheeks aggravated Katherine.

"My lord, would it be possible for us to stop somewhere closer than Oxford for the night?" Katherine asked, trying very hard not to sound like she was complaining. Princesses did not complain, they bore what came to them with poise. That is what her mother would have told her. How many times had Katherine heard how she was practically born in the saddle while her mother was on campaign with her father against the Moors? She couldn't remember, nor did she care. Her mother had been thirty-five when she was born and had given birth to four other children. Katherine was barely seventeen and this was her first pregnancy. Somehow, she felt justified in the discomfort she felt.

"Are you ill?" Arthur asked; alarm now evident in his tone. He studied her closely. Her face seemed pale, her eyes not as vibrant as usual. He had heard that she had not slept well the previous night and they had left before the sun was fully up in the sky.

"I admit, I do feel a bit unwell. I am ever so cold and the litter is making my head ache." She was tired too. When she was overtired it was hard for her to keep her emotions in check. "Could we not stop, please?" she implored, nearly choking on a tearless sob.

Arthur had never seen Katherine like this. She did not easily complain about things. What was more, she looked ill and Arthur worried about her health and that of

their child. He leaned closer to the litter and placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Don't worry sweetheart," he said quietly with a half-hearted smile and a reassuring wink.

"What's going on?" lord Seward asked as he rode up to the halted litter.

"We will stop at the nearest manor for the day," Arthur proclaimed.

"Stop for the day? But your highness, we have over ten miles to travel before sundown. Is there a reason my lord?"

Arthur did not want to cause undue alarm by telling the entire traveling part that Katherine was unwell, so, he lied. "I believe the snow will soon prove dangerous lord Seward."

At that, Seward laughed. "Your highness, my Lady the King's Mother has charged me with ensuring that this party arrives at Richmond promptly tomorrow afternoon."

"We won't arrive promptly anywhere if we get lost in the snow."

"But it is barely a flurry."

"I _said_ we should stop!"

"And I, your highness, advise us to push on."

Arthur and Seward glared at one another for a few moments before the young prince broke the silence.

"Brandon!"

"Yes my lord?" he replied cantering up to Arthur and Seward.

"How close is the nearest manor?"

"Just beyond this wood, it is the manor of a master Ramsey."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"No more than half an hour's time."

"Very good. I want you to rise ahead and tell him to expect us within the hour."

"Yes your highness," Brandon replied with a nod of his head before he galloped off."

"Your highness, I would advise against this once more. We should continue on," Seward said adamantly.

"And I would advise _you,_ lord Seward, not to contradict my authority." Arthur seethed through clenched teeth.

"But your highness,"

"Did I not make myself clear?"

"You did but,"

"Then what are you still muttering about?" Arthur's blood was boiling. It took every once of his will not to shout at the man. "Perhaps you should ride onto Oxford and there be relieved of your duties, or, you can hold your tongue and retain your position."

"I will stay with this party by your most gracious leave," Seward said quietly with a bow.

"Very well then, return to the front of the party and lead the way to master Ramsey's manor. I shall remain here."

"Yes, your highness."

Arthur was still fuming when Katherine pulled back the curtain to the litter and offered him a small smile before the litter began to move once again. Arthur wished there was more he could do for her and gave her an apologetic smile in return. Katherine settled back against her seat, content that she would be warm and comfortable soon. She was surprised at Arthur's reaction to lord Seward, but it also pleased her. He did not lose his temper, but he exerted his authority firmly when he stood up to the intolerable older man. It meant all the more to her that he had done it all for her.

***

Mistress Ramsey could not believe her fortune. On one hand, she felt honored that the Prince and Princess of Wales had decided to stay at her husband's manor. On the other hand, she felt completely unprepared for such an occasion. Granted, her husband had just given her the word that their royal highnesses would arrive within the hour.

Rooms were being prepared for the traveling party. Her own bedroom would be given to the Prince and Princess tonight. She worried that it would be too small. Food was being prepared. Master Ramsey had told her that the Prince of Wales was not expecting anything grand, just a bit of food and a place to sleep. No one from the royal family had visited the estate since the reign of Edward IV. Master Ramsey had not found favor with Richard III and King Henry had tried to create a new court to fit his new dynasty. Since they lived in the country, the Ramsey household had only seen the king two of three times during his summer progress over the past fifteen years. Madame Rams did not complain. They lived comfortably and happily with their son and daughters in their isolated country manor. This was truly an exciting occasion for their household. Madame Ramsey was in their large hall when she heard noise coming from outside.

Doors were flung open and a tall, tawny haired young man strode into the hall. Madame Ramsey knew at a moment that this must be the Prince of Wales. He greatly resembled the late King Edward, his mother's father. He was dressed in brown riding clothes with a heavy fur line cape draped over his shoulders. To be honest, he was not at all like what Madame Ramsey had expected him to be. She had heard that he was short, pale and sickly. The young man who stood before her was tall, rosy cheeked and sturdy looking. When Prince Arthur checked back over his shoulder Madame Ramsey noticed a young woman, flanked on either side by other ladies, following closely behind him. Madame Ramsey could only imagine that this was the Princess of Wales. She too, was unlike what Madame Ramsey had expected her to be. She had never seen a Spaniard but she thought they would be olive skinned, with dark hair and eyes. Princess Katherine looked English; she was fair, much like the Prince. As the couple approached her husband scurried beside her and they fell into a bow and a curtsey. They rose and met the prince face to face.

"My lord and lady, we are most grateful that you have graciously opened your home to us," he said with a smile and a kind voice.

"It is an honor, your highness, that you should come to our home," Master Ramsey beamed.

While her husband and the prince spoke, Madame Ramsey was observing the princess. She seemed serene, if not a bit tired, as she gazed around the hall. She wondered if the princes could understand what the prince and her husband were discussing until the Prince of Wales mentioned his wife and the princess brought her gaze to Master Ramsey's, smiled and slightly inclined her head. Madame Ramsey recognized that smile; it was a hollow, forced smile, reserved for moments of great discomfort.

"My lord," she said, daring to interrupt her husband. "I'm sure their majesties are hungry and tired from their journey. Perhaps we should escort them to the dining hall?"

"If you wish, your highness," Master Ramsey said with a slight nod of his head.

"Lead the way Master Ramsey," Arthur deferred.

Arthur and Katherine were led into the dining hall and their cloaks were taken from them as they took their seat next to a warm fire. Katherine smiled pleasantly but was quiet through the whole meal and Arthur took notice.

"You're quiet," he said in French. Katherine merely shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "What's the matter?" he inquired placing a gentle hand on her arm. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it and gazes down at her plate as she moved a piece of food around it. She closed her eyes for a moment and brought a smile to her lips. Only then did she look up at him again.

"Nothing is wrong, my lord."

It took every ounce of energy that she had to not tremble. She was tired and still cold but she would not let anyone notice. Her Mother had taught her better than to wear her emotions on her sleeve. Growing up with her sisters and brother, Katherine learned that emotions should be kept in check and kept in private. It was an inner struggle that Arthur new all too well and he was not fooled for an instant by her visage.

"I am not some mindless courtier," he said under his breath. "You do not have to pretend in front of me."

"Why would I be pretended? Everything is fine," Katherine had braced herself, she must not show weakness. Of course, he knew she was lying but he also knew that she would be stubborn and would not admit that she really wished to retire. He was also not completely helpless. He looked over at her and smiled slyly before turning and addressing his host.

"Master Ramsey, you have been very kind and the food was delicious, but we must rise early tomorrow if we are to stay on schedule. I fear out party must retire for the evening."

"Of course your highness, we have rooms prepared for your party."

As Arthur rose from his seat the entire room stood as well, including a reluctant Katherine who realized that she had been outsmarted by her husband. She could hardly be angry with him, and when he offered her his arm she took it with a polite, genuine smile.

"_You_ may not be tired, but riding in the cold all day has made me tired," he said.

"Thank you," she conceded quietly so only he could hear her.

He laid his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze before leading her to their bedchamber for the night. Master Ramsey led them to a small but comfortable looking bedchamber.

"I beg your highness's pardon, but this is the master bedchamber. It is the only one suitable for your highnesses. I regret that we do not have another one."

"It is no matter Master Ramsey. We are thankful for what you have to offer us," Arthur said graciously. "We are the ones who intruded on your home without announcement."

"It is never an intrusion to serve our Prince and Princess," Madame Ramsey piped up from her spot next to her husband.

Once their hosts bowed and left them Katherine and Arthur surveyed their lodging for the night.

"Your highness," Dona Elvira said aghast. "There is only one bed."

"Yes, well most people who are married do share the same bed," Arthur retorted dryly.

"This is not something my lady the King's mother would approve of, and neither do I," the duenna scoffed.

"Dona Elvira, please," Katherine entreated. "It is just for one night. What is the harm in it?"

"It is improper! First, we stay in this hovel of a manor and then the two of you are to sleep in the same bed?"

"Dona Elvira, please, I am too tired to argue about this matter."

"It would be scandalous. What would your mother say?"

Arthur saw Katherine tense and her eyes squint with anger as she turned towards the duenna and began speaking in rapid Castilian. She spoke so fast that, with his rudimentary knowledge of Spanish, Arthur could not hope to follow. Dona Elvira tried to interrupt several times but Katherine would not let her. When she had finished speaking, the older woman held her chin high but curtsied and left without saying a word. Katherine sighed heavily and rubbed her throbbing forehead.

"What did you say to her?" Arthur inquired.

"I told her that she was overstepping her bounds and if she continued to press the issue, I would dismiss her, then and there, and send her back to Spain."

"Sweetheart, you didn't have to. Really, we could have found another solution. Now all I've done is created more enmity between you and Dona Elvira."

Well," Katherine said. "I cause all of this, including _your_ problems with Lord Seward, so we are even."

Katherine's women came to ready her for bed as Arthur sought out Brandon, Cole and Seward to clarify traveling plans for the next day. When he returned, Dona Elvira was, thankfully, nowhere to be seen and Katherine was already in bed.

Arthur attempted to muffle a heavy sigh and he turned his gaze from his wife's sleeping form to the embers that still glowed in the fireplace. It had been a long day and he was tired, but the night did not promise much sleep for him. Although Katherine had fallen asleep quickly, the bed did not look comfortable. Guiltily, Arthur longed for the warm bed that was waiting for him at Oxford. Immediately, he chided himself. He felt such tenderness towards Katherine tonight that he couldn't feel any anger, despite his own discomfort. Arthur heard Katherine shift in the bed as he thought back on the events of the day. He knew Seward would report everything that happened to his grandmother and, oddly enough, he cared little.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Katherine asked in a drowsy tone.

"Katherine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you?"

.

"You didn't," Katherine lied. "I wasn't really sleeping. I wanted to thank you for allowing us to spend the night here."

"I was worried about you, my lady," Arthur said sitting on the edge of the bed. "You looked so cold and tired. I wanted to ease your suffering."

"You did, you have no idea how much. I'm only sorry to have put you in a bad situation with lord Seward. I didn't think he would be so obstinate."

"Katherine," Arthur said taking her hand in his. "Don't fret about it. What's done is done. I've told you before that I don't care what my grandmother and my father think."

"Oh, you don't?" Katherine asked unbelievingly.

"Alright, maybe I do care, how could I not? I've just learned that there are more things I hold more important now."

"Like what?"

"Surely, you must know."

Katherine shook her head.

"Katherine, you have a blessing upon my life," Arthur said tenderly. "You were at my side every moment during my recovery. You helped me to grow strong again. You have been a constant in my life during these months of change."

"You have been a great help to me as well," Katherine replied softly. "You were patient with me when I was so very homesick. You gave me more comfort than you will ever know. When I thought I would lose you in April, I thought I would die of sadness."

Arthur realized that, for as many times as he thought it, he had never told her he loved her. He was always afraid that she would feel differently and his grandmother's words echoed in his head. _Only the poor marry for love, _she had said with disdain. That may be true, the poor may be the only ones who could marry the person they loved, but nothing said that the privileged could not fall in love with the one they were married to. He thought of his mother when he had asked her if his father loved her.

"He had never said it," replied his mother sadly. "But I know he does, in his own way."

Arthur did not want to be like his father, or his grandmother. He did not want tosee in Katherine's eyes the silent sadness that lingered in his mother's.

"I love you," he blurted out before he could stop himself. He would have winced if not for the small smile that began to spread across Katherine's face.

"I love you," she echoed in a hushed, almost reverent tone.

Arthur bent his head to kiss the hand that he was still holding and then held it tight once more as their lips met. When they parted Katherine rested her head upon his shoulder and he gathered her body closer to his as he gently lay back onto the bed. Neither one said a word, none were needed. There was no need to explain the past or muse about the future. Arthur kissed the top of Katherine's head before he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to wash over him.

***

Katherine felt Arthur stir next to her.

"I fear the sun is up," he said placing a kiss upon her head. Her eyes blinked open and shut again quickly as the bright light around her flooded in.

"It is not the sun," she moaned. "It is only the brightness of the snow. Stay longer."

"I cannot. Your ladies will be about soon. It would be best if Dona Elvira did not find me here."

"You are right," she sighed as she pushed herself up. "Have we a long journey today?"

"It will be a short journey to Oxford where we will sup and be on our way to Richmond. Weather permitting, we should arrive there before evenfall."

"Was lord Seward very angry with you?"

"Yes, and he will surely tell my grandmother, but I care not. I am not sorry that we stopped here for the night."

"Will we be able to be together at Richmond?"

"I should imagine so. We will be seated next to one another at all of the feasts and festivities."

"No, Arthur," Katherine blushed. "I meant, will we be able to be together at night?"

"I doubt it. Like at Ludlow, we will have separate chambers. There is no need for me to come to your bed once a week."

"Of course," Katherine said. "I just thought that…"

"But, then again, that is what my lady grandmother would advise. You know that I hold her opinion in the highest esteem," Arthur replied sarcastically with a wink as he hopped off the bed.

Katherine smiled to herself as she sank back into the bed. _He finally said it,_ she thought to herself. She had only dreamed of finding love with Arthur in England. For months now they had grown closer, spent more time with one another, become friends. The early physical attraction she felt for Arthur had simmered into a deeper love that she doubted would have happened. Her feelings had been tested and they had endured.

***

Through the snow covered roads the small party made their way to Oxford where they supped at midday but were soon on their way to Richmond. The mood was tense between Lord Seward and the Prince of Wales. Neither said a word to one another unless necessary. Instead, Arthur spent much of the time laughing and joking with his friends. Every so often, Arthur would draw his stallion back to Katherine's litter to enquire as to her well being.

The road to Richmond was not as rough as the road from Ludlow to Oxford had been and instead of being jostled violently, Katherine was lulled to sleep by more gentle rocking motions. Arthur carried on his conversation with Charles Brandon as the sky began to grow darker. In just an hour or so more it would be completely dark.

"D'you think we will make it to Richmond by nightfall?" Brandon asked.

"I should think so. We are almost there now."

"Can you believe we have been away from court for nearly a year?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I can. I can honestly say that there isn't much about my father's court that I have missed. I enjoy presiding over my own court at Ludlow."

"I have to agree. It is almost untouched by the King's mother, if I may be so bold to say so."

"You may indeed say so. I am not a slave to her, or any woman, the way my father is." At this point the pair had ridden ahead and were out of earshot of the rest of the party.

"What about Princess Katherine?" Brandon asked boldly.

"What about her?"

"She has no rule over you?"

"What would make you suggest something like that?"

"You stopped yesterday at her request, against Seward's better judgment."

"Her highness was ill; do you dare question my judgment?"

"No, my lord, it's just that…"

"Just that what?" Arthur questioned hotly as his aggravation escalated.

"Some of the members of the party have been talking about it and I thought I should bring it to your attention."

"Bring what to me attention? What are you talking about? Speak freely."

"Some of the party was saying that you have fallen in love with the princess," Brandon said quickly.

"Are you surprised? Why should this come as a shock to you? We are married are we not? We have been for over a year now. We are of the same age and of the same mind, she is a pretty, intelligent woman. Why should I not love her?"

"I don't know, I just…why didn't you tell me," Brandon said somewhat hurt.

"How can I share with others that which I was unsure of in my own heart and mind?"

Brandon was silent for a moment before he spoke. "So you love her then?"

"Aye," Arthur simply said before he turned his horse around and joined the rest of the party.

***

Richmond Palace- December 1502

Queen Elizabeth gazed out her window into the darkening winter sky, trying to catch a glimpse of the lights of the travelling party from Ludlow. She had longed for Arthur's return for some time. She had not wanted him to leave for Ludlow to begin with but she dared not speak out against her husband and her husband's mother. She had hoped that Arthur would be recalled to court after his illness, but he had not been. What a trying time that had been for her! After his illness, Elizabeth rejoiced to receive letters from him. She felt even greater joy when news came to court that Katherine was with child. She was grateful that her husband put aside the anger he felt towards their eldest son and allowed him to come to court for Yuletide. Arthur often mentioned his wife in his letters to his mother but rarely did so in his official letters sent to his father. Oftentimes, Lady Margaret did not approve of the spending habits of Ludlow and placed the blame on Katherine. Arthur painted a very different picture of his wife in his letters and Elizabeth wanted to shield the young woman from her mother-in-law.

In her selfishness Elizabeth wished that Arthur and Katherine could stat at court longer than the few weeks that they were scheduled to stay for. Perhaps, as Arthur wished, she could convince the King to let her travel to Ludlow for the birth of the child. It was most unlikely, but she could still hope.

The queen was pulled from her thoughts as she saw the lights from the party enter through the bailey of Richmond. Excitement filled her heart as she left her chambers and made her way to the King's audience chamber to greet her son.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: WOW! I haven't posted in two months! I'm really sorry about that but school really started to pick up come mid-October. Now that I'm done with finals I should have more time to write. Please Read and Review or let me know if there is something you want to see happen in the story. I'll see if I can write it in! As always, your comments are very much appreciated! I hope you enjoy Chapter 8!

Chapter 8- Richmond-December 1502

Arthur descended his horse next to Katherine's litter.

"My lady," he called to her. "We have arrived." The heavy curtain was slowly pulled back and Arthur extended a gloved hand to Katherine, which she graciously accepted with a warm smile. It felt good for Katherine to be able to stretch her legs and move about.

"Was your ride pleasant, my lord?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, but I must confess, I am a bit tired. I wish to get this all over with so I can go to bed."

"Yours or mine?" Katherine asked so quietly that Arthur was not sure he heard her clearly. It wasn't until he saw a small smile spread across her face and she glanced up at him from under her hood that he knew he had heard her correctly. He was, admittedly, slightly shocked at her words, but slightly pleased at the same time.

"My lady," he said glancing around cautiously. "I think you know the answer to that question." He caught her gaze and winked quickly before turning his attention to those around him. Lord Seward appeared at his left side.

"Your highnesses will be received in the throne room and then you will sup with their Graces and my Lady the King's Mother in private."

"Thank you Seward," Arthur replied curtly.

When they arrived at the door to the throne room that guards bowed low and servants removed that heavy cloaks from Arthur and Katherine's shoulders.

"Please announce us," Arthur commanded.

The doors were flung open as a herald announced, "Their Royal Highnesses of Wales, Prince Arthur and Princess Katherine." Arthur confidently led Katherine through the door and into the throne room. The members of court in attendance dropped into bows and curtsies, but many raised their heads just enough to catch a glimpse of the young couple as they passed. The King was also studying the pair closely. Katherine looked very much the same as she did a year ago, if not more beautiful. She always carried herself with what Henry saw as dignity and his mother saw as arrogance. It was the change that he saw in Arthur that Henry most took notice of. He had heard and read all of the reports from Ludlow, but he could not believe that the young many standing in front of him was his son. Arthur had scarcely been taller than Katherine when they left and he had been thin too. _He must have grown over half a foot in the past year,_ Henry thought, _and put on weight too._ It was possible that Arthur was now taller than his father. He was not as rotund as his younger brother, but he seemed heartier, more substantial. He carried himself with more confidence and grace as he and Katherine bowed and curtsied when they reached the dais.

For all of his son's life, Henry always believed that Arthur favored his side of the family in looks and manners. Now, he noticed more than faint traces of his Yorkist heritage in his countenance. His once short tawny brown hair was longer under his cap and framed his square jaw. Arthur's eyes, although they had not changed, were the almost exactly the same shade of slate grey-blue as his mother's. Henry wondered if he would have been able to pick his son out from a crowd if he had to. All in all, the king was pleased with what he saw.

"Arise, my children, we welcome you most readily back to court. We will hear of your journey when we sup. You may see to your rooms, we will meet you within the hour."

The King rose from his seat and the rest of the court followed suit until all of the members of the royal family had left the throne room.

"My lady," Arthur began. "I shall escort you to your chambers so that you may change your gown and see to you things."

Katherine's women and her attendants were already bustling about her rooms, unpacking trucks of clothing and her other belongings. For the most part, her rooms were to her liking. They seemed warm and comfortable.

"My lord, where are you apartments?" she asked him.

"Just below yours, we are not far from one another. I should make my way there and change out of these riding clothes before we sup."

Katherine changed into a more ornate, yet comfortable, gown before she sat and asked Maria to fix her hair.

"Maria, will you attend me tonight after supper?" she asked her friend.

"Of course, my lady."

"Good. To tell the truth, I need a trusted friend around me tonight," the princess said now speaking quickly in Spanish.

"Why? Is something the matter?"

"No, something is quite right. Where is Dona Elvira?"

"She is still seeing to your belongings. Will you just tell me what is going on?"

Katherine's eyes found her friend's in the mirror and a smile spread across her lips.

"I need you to see that Arthur will be able to come to my rooms tonight."

"What do you mean? He is coming to you tonight? Here?"

"Yes, but it must not be known. Dona Elvira and my Lady the King's Mother would most likely not approve."

"I should say not," Maria replied with a snort. "It's usually frowned upon for a woman in your condition to share a bed with her husband. Where on earth is this coming from?"

"Oh Maria, it's nothing like _that_," Katherine said coloring slightly.

"Then what is it? Why must you see him tonight? If I am going to be helping you, I think I should know. As your friend, I think I have a right to know."

"He loves me," Katherine replied quietly. "He told me last night when we were together. We said so many things. I've dreamt of this for so long but I never believed it would happen. Of course, we enjoy one another's company, but now it's so much more. There are times when I ache to see him, to touch his arm, to hear his voice."

Maria placed her hand over Katherine's forehead. "You don't have a fever, but I think something has come over you," she said jokingly.

"If you are just going to laugh and poke fun at me then I don't want your help," Katherine said, genuinely hurt.

"I'm sorry," Maria said hugging her friend, who was more like a sister. "I'm truly glad to finally see you so content. But how exactly will I be able to help?"

"When we go to dine with his parents, take a note to his chambers that I will write, telling him to come after a certain time. Dona Elvira will already be asleep, all you need do is let him in quietly so Dona Elvira does not awaken. Then rouse us early so that no one knows he has been here."

"I will gladly help you with this," Maria said as she finished her mistress's hair. "There, you are ready."

"Good," Katherine replied, moving to her desk and quickly scribbling out her instructions to Arthur before handing them to Maria. "Thank you."

By the time Katherine reached the King's chambers for the private meal, everyone had already arrived.

"Was everything in your apartments satisfactory?" Queen Elizabeth asked kindly in French.

""Yes, your grace, thank you, everything is wonderful," Katherine replied in English.

"Your English seems quite good," the King observed.

"Katherine has been working very hard on her English," Arthur interjected. "She seems to have a gift for languages."

"Is that so? How many do you speak?"

"I speak Spanish, of course, Latin and French fluently. English can still be difficult for me at times. I also speak a little Portuguese, my sister Isabel taught me."

"Lady Pole and I have been tutoring Katherine in English and she has been helping me learn Spanish."

"You don't need to know Spanish," Margaret Beaufort said, her thin voice harsh sounding. "What good will that do you as King of England?"

"My Lady Grandmother, it will help me to speak with the Spanish Ambassador and…"

"He would know English, of course. This learning Spanish is unnecessary, just like some of your spending habits and reckless behavior at Ludlow, isn't that right Henry?"

"Yes Mother, but let us eat first," the King commanded. "I am hungry."

Arthur had already begun to feel uneasy at his grandmother's words. _Why did she have to complain about something all the time? _Arthur thought. _Could she ever just be content?_ The royal family ate their meal in a tense silence, peppered with the queen's polite questions and Arthur and Katherine's polite responses. Elizabeth longed to be able to be alone with her son, to speak plainly with him. Katherine waited patiently for the King's Mother to bring up her first complaint about the way things at Ludlow were handled, but no rebuke ever came. Instead, the King spoke on a subject that Katherine had not expected.

"My dear," he said addressing her directly. "Have you heard news from Spain?"

"Only brief letters of congratulations from my mother and father. Why? Is my mother ill?"

"No, no, nothing of that sort, but our ambassador has notified us of some troubles there, regarding your sister's husband."

"What has Philip done?" Arthur inquired, for Katherine had shared with him the joys and sorrows that Philip the Handsome had wrought upon her sister's life.

"He had not only betrothed their son, Charles, to Princess Claude of France, but he has also fled to France from Spain."

"Fled from Spain? But why?" Katherine asked. "Is he not the heir of Spain? Why would be run to our enemy?"

"It seems that he values friendship with France more that Spain's enmity towards the French. This could bring dangerous time for us, if Spain should side with France."

"Spain will _never_ be allied with France," Katherine said hotly.

"Perhaps while your parents are still alive," Margaret Beaufort said. "But once Philip takes the throne it could and will happen."

"My Lady Grandmother, my sister abhors the French. As the Queen of Castile she would never allow Spain to be allied with France."

"She may not be the one to make that choice," the King explained. "The Archduke will surely not sit by idly as King Consort. Our ambassador has said that he is a vain, haughty fellow. It is most important that this alliance with France never happens, for if it does, it would mean that France, Spain and all of the Holy Roman Empire would be against England."

"Of course Father," Arthur said solemnly.

"It is important," the King's mother said to Katherine. "If you receive a letter from your sister, speaking of these matters, or a change in these matters, that you notify us immediately. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Madam," Katherine replied complacently. She knew that if she did not willingly give up the information the King's mother would begin to open her letters for her.

"Now, let us turn to matters at Ludlow," the older woman said. "You need to be more frugal with your spending."

"But my Lady Grandmother, you did instruct me to keep a merry court," Arthur pointed out.

"That is true, but the report on spending from May to August was atrocious."

"There was much to be celebrated then," Katherine offered.

"Perhaps in Spain you can afford such niceties, but here in England we prefer not to pawn our royal jewels to some Jews for money."

Katherine held her tongue as Margaret Beaufort's reply hit her like a slap across the face. _Who is this woman to so brazenly criticize the Queen of Spain?_ Katherine asked herself. _My mother has more blood of royal ancestry flowing through her veins than Margaret Beaufort could ever dream of. _Instead of opening her mouth she gazed at Arthur, a look of bewilderment painted on her face.

"I do not understand?" she said in French. To her relief, Arthur played along, smiling uneasily before telling his grandmother that Katherine still had not mastered every aspect of the English language. The ruse may have worked on the old woman, but the queen was more adept. She was surprised and pleased at Katherine's cool-headed response in the face of a blatant humiliation. She thought her daughter-in-law to be wise beyond her years for being able to trump Lady Beaufort's satisfaction. When she caught Katherine's eyes, she gave her a knowing smile which the young woman responded to with a carefully concealed smirk.

"Another matter which greatly distressed us was the fact that you have been competing in the joust," the king said. "After we expressly forbade this."

"Father that was a year ago. Much has changed since then. I'm not a little boy anymore."

"The fact that you are my heir has not changed. It is too much of a risk. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father, I understand," Arthur said through clenched teeth. "Is that all?"

"For now, we can discuss other matters later. You may both take your leave."

Katherine and Arthur rose from their chairs, paid courtesy to the King and Queen and quit the chamber. Katherine sensed Arthur's anger but did not immediately address it. She hoped he would he would find her letter and arrive at her chambers once the palace had gone to sleep.

***

It was much later than Arthur hoped it would be when he silently padded from his chamber down to his wife's. He took great care not to be noticed by anyone of importance as he traveled through the darkened corridor. After three soft knocks on the door he was admitted by Maria de Salinas, who seemed relieved to finally see him. He had expected Katherine to be asleep but instead she sat in her inner bedchamber reading a book next to the hearth. He took a moment to study her before she noticed his presence. She glowed in the firelight and looked almost ethereal. Until then, he hadn't thought she had changed very much in the year they had spent together. She had been the one constant in his life, but now, he saw things differently. When had she become beautiful? Arthur had always thought her to be pretty but now, there was something there besides the attraction he had always felt for her.

Her auburn hair shone in the firelight and her skin glowed. She absentmindedly twirled a lock of hair around her finger and Arthur noticed she was quietly humming a song. He knew he was visibly gaping at the sight before him. He shifted his weight and the movement caught Katherine's attention.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked closing her book.

"Not very long," he replied entering the room.

"I was afraid you weren't coming."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get away. I'm surprised you aren't asleep. Aren't you tired?"

"Yes," Katherine sighed as she pushed herself out of her chair and walked to the sideboard to pour a glass of wine. "I couldn't sleep. I find it difficult to sleep well the first night I sleep in a new bed."

She walked to Arthur and handed him the cup. He took a long sip before he spoke.

"I know the feeling, but, at least this bed is a little bigger than the only we shared last night.

Katherine smiled as she took the cup back from Arthur and drank from it. "I did not hear you complaining about it," she teased him.

He loved her gentle humor and the mischievous smile that played on her lips. He bent down and kissed her lightly.

"I've been waiting to kiss you all day," he breathed as he cupped her cheek. She blushed under his touch. "D'you know I just stood at your door before you noticed me?"

"Why?"

"Because, I just couldn't stop looking at you. You looked so peaceful and beautiful." Katherine could not help but snort at his last words.

"Have you been drinking with Brandon and Cole tonight?" she joked.

"No, why?"

"Never mind."

"Do you want me to leave?" Arthur asked confused.

"No, I'm glad you're here," she said suddenly wrapping his arms around him. He smiled as they embraced and he kissed the top of her head.

"You should go to bed," he murmured against her soft hair. "I'm tired too. I also told Edmund that I would go for a ride with him tomorrow."

"I have not seen either of your brothers since we arrived. When did you see them?"

"After dinner with my father. Edmund is very excited we are back."

Well, then you should not disappoint them," she said drawing him closer to the bed. She struggled to climb in to the large bed and without a word, Arthur came to her assistance. He removed his robe and sat next to her in the bed.

"There is no 'them'. I'm only taking Edmund for a ride. Henry will be in his lessons."

"Why not wait until he is done?" Katherine said pulling up the covers. "Doesn't he want to ride with you?"

"Yes, but I don't want him to come, so it is convenient for me to go when he is with his tutor," Arthur said definitively as he snuffed out the candle and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well it has been awhile... I truly meant to update this over my Christmas break but I was in an accident on Christmas Eve, of all days. I ended up having surgery over break and needed to drown my sorrows of having an uneventful break with many episodes of the Tudors. Once I got back to school I encountered a huge case of writer's block which I solved by writing something for my book that will happen MUCH later. I finally got my act together and produced this, which is supposed to be relevant around Christmas time, because it takes place during Yuletide. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review because I LOVE hearing what you have to say and I take all of your reviews to heart! Enjoy!

Chapter 9- Richmond Palace- December 1502

The chapel was cold and still dark but this was exactly how Margaret Beaufort liked it. Comfort, she thought, was for the weak. One's mind cannot be on one's prayers if they are too comfortable. She prayed for her country, for her dear son the King, for her grandchildren, she even prayed for her daughter-in-law and the Spanish princess. She had a general dislike towards both of them. Over the years, Margaret had succeeded in overshadowing Elizabeth's influence on Henry. She had almost willingly complied. She was content to do her duty to give the King heirs and stay out of the business of the state. On the other hand, Katherine did not seem so willing to be brushed aside. Lady Beaufort worried about the sway the spoiled Spanish infanta held over Arthur. Katherine was too used to getting her way, too used to being the favorite of everyone at court and that had to change. Her son was almost more besotted with her than her grandson was. To Margaret Beaufort, Arthur regarded his wife politely, but indifferently. He had grown up a great deal in the past year he has spent at Ludlow. She knew her decision to send the young prince there would go him good. At court, under the watchful eyes of his simpering mother, he would never learn to be a man. She had not, however, wished for Katherine to accompany him. It was the compromise Henry came up with between Margaret and his wife. She had wanted to send Arthur away by himself; Elizabeth thought it best that the couple remain together. Lady Beaufort did not count this as a defeat. Indeed, the decision had not proved fruitless, since Katherine became with child quickly. The girl's fertility was the only thing Margaret could credit her with. Then again, the child was not born yet and it was uncertain on whether or not it would be a prince. Katherine still had much to prove.

Margaret, of course, prayed for Arthur to have a son. Only a son could further secure the Tudor dynasty on the throne of England. She has worked over half of her life to see her son sit upon the throne. Acolytes moved quietly around the chapel lighting candles, careful not to disturb the King's mother.

The door moaned as it opened and Margaret turned her head to see Katherine and two of her women enter the chapel. Maria de Salinas helped her to kneel and handed her rosary to her. Arthur arrived shortly after his wife and his grandmother was not unaware of his hand grazing along Katherine's arm as he knelt down in prayer. Katherine turned her head ever so slightly towards him and a small smile spread across his face, though his gaze remained fixed on the crucifix above the altar.

_Maybe the reports from Ludlow were true, _Lady Beaufort thought to herself. She would keep an even more watchful eye upon Arthur now. Although he had been raised from birth to be a king, the King's mother had always thought that the small, quiet, serious Arthur would be better suited to life in a monastery. She had worried that he would not grow out of boyhood, or worse, would die young on the throne. Now, that fear which had plagued her and her son faded over the course of only a few months.

Once the King and Queen were in attendance the priest began the mass and Margaret concentrated on her missal. After the mass was over, Lady Beaufort overheard the Queen requesting Katherine's presence in breaking the fast.

"Very good Elizabeth," the older woman said. "I shall join the two of you."

The Queen merely smiled and nodded. Margaret knew she would not have refused her. The three women broke fast in the Queen's solar in an awkward silence until Elizabeth spoke.

"Have you decided what you are wearing for the Twelfth Night?" the Queen asked Katherine. "It is the most festive night."

"Yes, your Grace, I have had my gown made for some time."

"Speaking of gown, Elizabeth, my dressmaker will come to look at your gown so as to replicate it." The King's mother always wore the same dress as the Queen on festive or state occasions. It was not something Elizabeth was pleased with, but she accepted it and took comfort in the fact that she always wore the dress better than her mother-in-law did.

"My lady grandmother," Katherine began, an idea churning in her head. "I know it is not customary, but I would be most honored if you would wear a replicate of my gown for the Twelfth Night masquerade."

Queen Elizabeth awaited her mother-in-law's answer in stunned silence. Margaret Beaufort pursed her lips and drew in a deep breath. She mulled the idea over in her head. Katherine was extremely popular with the court and the people. She and Arthur would be the center of attention at the masque, not the King and Queen. It seemed like a clever idea.

"Very well," she replied, exhaling. "My dressmaker will come to your chamber this afternoon. What will you be wearing?"

"The dress is dark blue and green so dark that one would think it was black, until the like plays upon it a certain way. It is like a bird. The mask of feathers that I have had made to match it looks very regal. You will look most exquisite my lady grandmother."

Margaret Beaufort smile at Katherine. Perhaps she had misjudged the girl. "We will both look exquisite, my dear."

***

Arthur could not believe how much his youngest brother Edmund had grown. He was now four and could sit atop of his own miniature hose. He was only allowed to trot but his form was impeccable. Arthur drilled him in what he was learning from his tutors while Harry galloped far ahead of them showing off his skill. Harry hadn't changed a bit in the past year, although he had spent the better part of it as a pupil of the Archbishop of York. He was still haughty, competitive and hot headed. Arthur could not imagine him as a member of the clergy, as their father wanted him to be. He could not see Harry as doing much of anything except gallivanting about the country, wasting his days away on women and drink. When he became King, Harry would no doubt expect a spot on his Privy Council.

"Arthur are you listening to me?" he heard Edmund call.

"What? Yes, of course," he replied.

"Father is going to make me a Knight of the Bath!"

"Is he now?"

"Yes, and I get a sword."

"Do you know how to use a sword?"

The Young Duke of Somerset thought for a moment. "No, do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Have you ever had to use it before?"

"No, only in practice and tournaments."

"I'm going to be a great knight one day. Can I be a commander in your army?"

Arthur smiled at the eagerness of Edmund. It was different from Harry's eagerness to compete and his thirst for blood. Edmund was eager to serve his country and to serve his brother, even at such a tender age.

"England does not have a standing army," he said and the little boy frowned. "But should I ever need one, I will call on you."

***

Katherine gazed at herself in the mirror of her dressing table, absentmindedly musing over the past few days. Christmas had been truly wonderful but tonight, Twelfth Night would be the crowning glory of the season. She was so lost in her thoughts that she was nearly startled when Arthur's reflection appeared behind her in the mirror.

"My lord, I was not expecting you," Katherine said as she rose from her dressing table. She was already dressed and one of her ladies was setting tiny rubies in her hair.

"Sweetheart," he said kissing her cheek. "You look radiant. No one can surpass your beauty tonight." She blushed and inclined her head. She was still worried about her scheme to trick the king's mother. Her new gown was a deep wine color with cloth of gold.

"Do you really think it looks alright?" she questioned him.

"Yes, of course," he said taking her hand. "Before we go to the Twelfth Night masque, I have a present for you?"

"Another one? You've already given me so many beautiful jewels. But I must confess, I have another gift for you as well. May I give you mine first?"

Arthur nodded as Katherine pulled a cloth wrapped package from a chest and handed it to him. He smiled as he carefully unfolded it to reveal a small dagger. He unsheathed it to reveal a shimmering silver blade.

"It is from Spain, made of Toledo steel, the best in the entire world."

"Thank you. I shall carry it with me always. Now, it is your turn."

He called for a groom to come into the room and soon a young man entered holding a small dog in his arms. Katherine practically squealed with delight and took the small creature into her arms.

"She is a terrier from the north. She won't get much bigger than this so you can keep her with you."

"What is her name?" Katherine asked.

"She does not have one, I thought I would let you name her," Arthur said.

"I think I will name her Vivian, Vivi for short," Katherine decided and nuzzled the little pup. "Thank you so much, she is wonderful!"

'I'm glad you like her, perhaps she and Samson can play together."

"Samson would eat her!"

"He would not, he's a sweet natured greyhound," Arthur laughed.

"Regardless, he is much bigger than she is," Katherine protested.

"I think we should be leaving soon, everyone will be waiting for us. Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said. Katherine handed the little dog off to Lady Margery Seymour who had recently joined her household, linked her arm with that of her husband and left the room.

***

The members of court mingled with one another as they awaited the arrival of the Royal Family. Many of them had come solely to catch a glimpse of the Prince and Princess of Wales. The King and Queen were already waiting in an outer corridor with their younger children Margaret, Harry, Mary, Edmund and the King's mother. Arthur and Katherine, with their entourage of friends and attendants, moved down the long hallway towards them. As the pair drew closer, Lady Beaufort noticed Katherine's gown was very different from her own.

"Katherine," she said aghast. "This is not the gown that my dressmaker copied."

"No, my lady grandmother, it is not. Please forgive me," Katherine replied sweetly. "It is almost embarrassing to tell, but this afternoon when my ladies were lacing up the stays, I found them to be too tight and uncomfortable. Luckily, I brought this gown as well, which I had an extra panel added to while we were still at Ludlow."

"I see," came the reply from the still shocked older woman. What else could be said? The story Katherine related was certainly believable, but now she would look like a fool.

"I think you look ever so pretty," little Edmund said tugging on Katherine's skirt.

"Thank you, and don't you look so handsome and grown up."

"I _am _grown up! Look I have a dagger."

"Edmund dear," Queen Elizabeth said placing her hand on his shoulders. "Remember, that is not a toy."

"Yes, Lady Mother, I know."

"My Lord," the chamberlain said to the king. "Is everyone assembled?"

"Aye, announce us to the court."

The doors were thrown open and the herald announced the Royal Family. "His Grace Henry, King of England, Ireland, and France and Her Grace Queen Elizabeth. Her Grace Margaret, Queen of Scotland. The Right and Honorable Lady Beaufort, Countess of Richmond and mother to the King. Their Highnesses Arthur and Katherine, Prince and Princess of Wales, His Highness Henry, Duke of York. Her Highness the Princess Mary and His Highness, Edmund, Duke of Somerset."

The Royal Family was truly a sight to behold. Their great table was set upon a raised dais so that all in the hall could see them. Henry and Elizabeth were seated in the middle with Arthur to the King's right and Margaret to the Queen's left, with her grandmother next to her. Harry sat on Katherine's right and little Edmund next to him. Princess Mary sat very still next to her grandmother, whom she feared a great deal. Mary wanted to sit next to Katherine. Her mother had told her that Arthur's wife was now her sister and they should treat her so.

The feast was grand with many courses including venison, hare and goose. It felt wonderful for Arthur to be back at court with his family. It brought back so many memories from when he was a child. It was all the better now because Katherine was with him. Despite the fact that his grandmother did not seem to care much for his wife, she fit well into their family. His sister Margaret treated her with her usual standoffishness that was enhanced by the fact that she and James IV of Scotland had been married by proxy and she was now to be addressed as Queen Margaret of Scotland. Mary and Edmund admired Katherine the way young children do and wanted her to play with them. Harry liked Katherine but Arthur noticed, more than once, his younger brother looking at her with a hint a jealousy in his eyes. Arthur took Katherine's hand in his own hand and kissed it.

"Have I told you how marvelous you look tonight?"

"Yes," Katherine blushed. "You have, more than once."

"It doesn't make it any less true. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yes, everything is wonderful."

"Everything is always wonderful for Twelfth Night!" Harry interrupted. "Don't you have anything like that in Spain?"

"Well, we celebrate the feast of the Three Kings who visited Christ after his birth. It is far more solemn then this," Katherine explained.

"Well that is no fun. Don't you have masques or feasts or anything?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm sure they do," Arthur said irritably. "Maybe you should go and show off your dancing skills with Margaret. She looks as if she is dying to dance."

"You're not Father, you can't tell me what to do," Harry said reluctantly standing from his chair. As he left, he threw back over his shoulder "And you're not King yet either!"

"And _you_ never will be," Arthur replied vehemently.

"Arthur, please," Katherine pleaded. "It's Christmas."

"I'm sorry," he half-heartedly apologized. He hated the way Harry always stuck his nose into things, always waning to be part of every conversation, always having to be the center of attention. "You're right."

"Of course I am," his wife said settling back against her chair. "When have I not been?"

Arthur laughed. "And you always know how to lighten my mood."

The Queen could not hear the conversation between her son and daughter-in-law, but she had been observing their actions all night. A glance here, a touch there, a whisper. It was plain for her to note the affection between them. When they danced, Arthur only kept his eyes on Katherine, even when they switched partners. Elizabeth could tell that her son was, without a doubt, smitten with his wife and she with him.

"It will not last," said a voice from beside her.

"I beg your pardon my Lady Mother."

"This infatuation Arthur has with her. It will not last."

"How can you be so sure? They seem happy with one another."

"Because alliances are not made for happiness, certainly they are not made for love. They are made for power."

Elizabeth snorted. _What does Margaret Beaufort know of love?_ she thought to herself. _The only thing she loves is the power she has and her son because he has given her power._

"My Lady Mother, I think you are mistaken," the Queen said bluntly.

"Just wait, you'll see. He will tire of her just as all husbands do. Just wait until she enters her confinement, when she isn't constantly at his side and then see what happens."

Elizabeth said no more. There was little point once her mother-in-law had made up her mind about something. She let her gaze travel down the table to where Katherine and Arthur sat hand in hand. It was a simple gesture but it spoke volumes. In all of her married life, Elizabeth could not remember a single time when the King had reached for her hand, even in the early days of their marriage which were happy enough. _No, _Elizabeth decided. _Henry's mother is wrong. This is different; it will last, because my son is much different than your son. My son will be a great King. _

***

The morning after Twelfth Night Queen Elizabeth decided to invite Katherine to break-fast with her after the mass. Henry was meeting with his Privy Council and so his mother would be with him, instead of pestering Elizabeth.

"Do you prefer to speak in French?" Elizabeth asked in an attempt to be accommodating.

"No, Your Grace, English is fine."

"Oh Katherine, please, no formality with me. If you please, call me mother, just as all of my children do."

Katherine smiled. "I would like that very much. Arthur and I almost always speak English when we are together. I am still learning with the Countess of Salisbury, but it had become easier."

"I'm glad to hear you have become friends with Lady Pole. You know she is my cousin."

"She has taught me so much about being English, it has been a great help."

"Tell me dear, how have you been feeling?" Elizabeth asked.

"Much better, I am no longer ill in the mornings. As I said the other night, I've had to add an extra panel to some of my gowns. I do know that Arthur very much wants you to come to Ludlow for the birth in April."

"I would like that very much as well, if the King will allow it."

"Let us pray that he does," Katherine replied sincerely.

"Katherine, may I ask you something frankly?"

"Yes, of course."

"You will have to forgive me, but it has been something I have been most curious about. The gown that the King's mother copied, you never intended on wearing it, did you?"

"No, I did not," the young woman said with a faint smile on her lips.

"I did not think so. Why did you do it?"

"Honestly, I do not know. The wicked idea just came to me at that moment. I know that I should show her respect, but it is so hard when she insists on ruling over every minute detail of our court at Ludlow. It is insufferable."

"My dear," the Queen soothed. "Suffice it to say that I understand you frustration, but I would advise you to tread with caution when it comes to the King's Mother. Overbearing as she may be, she is an even more dangerous enemy."

"You sound like Arthur," Katherine observed.

"How is my son? I've scarcely had a moment alone with him since your party arrived. I still cannot believe how he has changed."

"Yes, but you will find that he is still very much the same, even if he has changed outwardly.'

"He certainly gave us a scare in April, did he not?"

"Indeed."

"Arthur has always been different from his brothers and sisters," the Queen confided. "He was quieter, more contemplative, shy, but I feel as through that is changing, perhaps because of you."

"Me?"

"Katherine, it is not an accusation, it is a compliment. A mother notices things about her children, you will soon learn that, and I have seen the way Arthur looks at you. It is obvious that he cares a great deal for you, that he is happy. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of him. It is a little saddening, yet reassuring to know that I need not watch him so closely."

Katherine noticed tears welling up in the Queen's eyes and she instinctively reached out for her hand.

"I want to assure you that I will always care for Arthur. It is strange, but I love him in a way that I didn't think was possible. Arthur has told me so many things about you. I don't know how I could ever live up to everything you are to him."

"Well," Elizabeth said lightly with a wink. "Lucky for Arthur that he has the both of us."

"Do not forget," Katherine replied with a laugh. "He also has my Lady the King's Mother as well."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Welcome back to the Tudor Dynasty. I've been waiting to be able to post this chapter for a little while. I tend to write out of order, especially if I have an idea that I really want to flesh out. Part of this chapter has been written for a few months. The last part is fresh but I've been mulling over the idea for quite some time. Thanks for reading, enjoy and let me know what you think! -Katie

Ludlow-March 1503

On a cold, rainy day in mid-March, Katherine watched through her window as the retinue of the Queen and the King's Mother came through the gate of Ludlow.

"Fitting that my Lady the King's Mother should arrive on such a dismal day, don't you think Lady Margaret?" she observed.

"Come now my Lady, perhaps her visit will not be as bad as you anticipate. The Queen is here as well."

"Forgive my pessimism, but I've read Lady Beaufort's instructions regarding my confinement. She wants to suffocate me. The fires must be lit, even if it is warm, there shall be tapestries hung over the windows, and I should have a limited number of visitors."

Margaret Pole merely smiled and shook her head. Her friend had been fretting about her husband's grandmother for weeks now, yet she doubted that Lady Beaufort and Katherine would actually come to blows. Margaret was more concerned that Dona Elvira and the King's Mother would share the greatest amount of arguments because each woman seemed to have a clear idea about how the Princess should spend her confinement. The idea of shutting a woman up in her chambers away from court was foreign to the Spaniards. Katherine's own mother had been on a campaign in the war against the Moors when the Princess was born. Dona Elvira had her own set of instructions from Queen Isabella in Spain. At that moment, a groom entered the room and bowed.

"My Lady, his highness the Prince requests your presence to welcome her majesty the queen and My Lady the King's Mother."

"Yes, of course, tell him I will join him shortly."

Katherine checked her reflection in the mirror, smoothed her skirts and slowly made her way to Arthur's receiving chambers where her husband was awaiting her. He greeted her formally with a kiss on the hand, a flash of his boyish grin and helped her to her seat. She grimaced and shifted her weight as she tried to get comfortable against the hard wooden seat.

"You look very well today," Arthur said.

"Then I must be hiding my unease well," Katherine replied offering him a smile that enhanced the hint of sarcasm she laced her remark with.

"I told you I will visit you each and every day," he assured her.

"I know but still…"

Katherine was cut off by the herald announcing the queen. She was surprised to find the Queen Elizabeth was not only accompanied by the dour looking Margaret Beaufort, but by two of her sister, Cecily the Viscountess of Wells and Catherine the Countess of Devon. Arthur helped her to her feet as his mother and her retinue reached the dais.

"Mother," he said discarding formality and embracing the queen. "We did not know we would be privileged to entertain such honored guests as my aunts."

"It is my surprised to my daughter-in-law," Queen Elizabeth said with a smile and a knowing glance at Katherine.

Indeed, it was a welcome surprise. Katherine had become more acquainted with Arthur's aunts while staying at Richmond for Yuletide. Cecily had also carried Katherine's train during her wedding. Yes, Katherine was pleased to see more familiar faces to keep her company during her month-long confinement.

***

The next day Katherine officially took her leave of the court and entered her lying in chambers, which had been prepared with great care as per Margaret Beaufort's instruction. The windows were hung with rich, large tapestries, the fires were lit and would remain so despite the coming of spring and a priest blessed the room in order to ensure a safe birth for the mother and child.

"My Lady," Katherine asked as she hesitantly stood on the threshold of the chamber. "Is this meant to feel like a prison?"

"It is _meant_ to protect your child from impurities and evil spirits which might lurk about."

Often times Katherine spent the days in prayer or listening to one of her ladies read from the Bible as it was still the holy season of Lent. She also worked for hours on end sewing garments for her child and making plans for the nursery, although the King's Mother had set rules and instructions for that as well. Katherine greatly enjoyed the company of the queen and her sister and asked them to tell her stories from their childhood. Lady Devon was the same age as Katherine's sister Juana.

"Did you know," she said one day. "I was betrothed to your brother for a time?"

"I did not know that," Katherine mused. "How strange to think that we could have been sisters and now you are my aunt. What was it like being in sanctuary at Westminster Abbey?"

"I don't remember much of that time, I was so young. Cecily, do you remember?"

"I do remember it," Cecily answered solemnly. "It was a terrifying time."

"You only remember the second time we were in sanctuary," the Queen spoke up. "We were in sanctuary once before when you were just a babe. Edward was born in sanctuary. I was only four and I just remember mother trying to tell me that we were going on an adventure."

"My mother used to tell us something like that when we were young. My mother would bring all of us children on campaign with her and my father," Katherine said concentrating on the tiny garment she was working on.

"Were you not scared?" the Countess of Devon asked.

"It is funny, I don't remember feeling scared except for once, and that was when we were camped outside of Granada. I was very young, four or five, and all I can remember is the smoke, not being able to breath and how my mother claimed that it was a miracle that no one was killed and that we _must_ have been doing the work of God. I did not question her, my mother was always right."

"Like my Lady the King's Mother?" Cecily, always less cautious than she should have been asked, knowing the older woman was out of the room.

"No, my mother is commanding, yet gentle, I cannot explain it. To know her is to love her and respect her."

Katherine nearly choked on the last few words. It had been a great deal of time since she had spoken so much about her home. She wrote to her mother, but rarely shared these letters with anyone, save for Arthur on occasion. Now, in the presence of the Queen and her sisters, she was reminded of how much she missed her own sister and yet she doubted that she would ever see them again. It was true that two of the three women she was now with had been cheated by life. As princesses of England, they should have been married into the greatest European kingdoms, but fate had other plans for them. Katherine thought for a brief moment that she would give her title, her standing, and her position to be able to see her sisters again, but then a voice inside her, perhaps an echo of her mother, told her that such thoughts were foolish. She was a princess and she must always accept her duty.

***

Arthur waited in the ante-chamber of Katherine's lying-in chambers for the third time on an early April day. The first two times he had been turned away by his grandmother who claimed that his wife was resting. He visited her every day since she had entered the room in mid-March. She had made him promise to visit her and not leave her alone all day in the dark, cell-like room with Margaret Beaufort as her jailor. Her one source of entertainment came from the gossip that the Queen's sisters often spoke about and the squabbles between the King's Mother and Dona Elvira. The Queen was an ever calming presence, but even she had to defer to Lady Beaufort when it came to the proscriptions for the lying-in. It was Arthur's visits which truly brightened her days. Some days he would bring her small gifts, such as a flower or a book.

On that cool, early spring day Arthur came empty-handed but Katherine delighted to see him nonetheless.

"Sweetheart," he said bending to kiss her forehead then turned to pay his respects to his mother and aunts.

"I think we will go and walk about the gardens for a while," the Queen said nodding to her sisters and the trio left the prince and princess alone. Luckily, his grandmother had gone to seek counsel with her confessor whom she had brought with her from court. Dona Elvira was the only real impediment to their privacy and Arthur merely resolved to ignore her. He pulled up a chair next to the couch which Katherine was reclining upon. She had been reading one of the books he brought to her earlier in the week.

"How do you feel today?" Arthur inquired.

"Quite well, Dr. Farjad said that it could be any day now, and I will be quite happy when this is all over and our baby is in the cradle."

"You're starting to sound like my grandmother," Arthur joked but Katherine did not smile. "Katherine I'm sorry. I only said it in jest."

"I know, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm afraid," Katherine admitted.

"What? I've never known you to be afraid of anything."

"But I am," she said barely above a whisper. "I'm afraid of dying."

Arthur swallowed hard before he spoke. He would be lying if he told himself that he didn't worry about something happening to Katherine. "Listen to me. You will not die in childbirth."

"How do you know? My sister Isabel did. I was there, it was terrifying."

"You told me that she was never strong. You are. Dr. Farjad has said that you are in perfect health, and if we have a daughter, I can guarantee that my grandmother will not let you die until you give England another son."

"I know you're right. This is what happened to me when my mind wanders here. Tell me about what you did today."

"Brandon and I went out for a ride today. We thought about going into town. He had this grand scheme that we should go about the town like regular men to see if anyone would recognize me without any of the trappings befitting my stations. Can you imagine such a thing?"

"I think it sounds like a marvelous idea. Had I been with you, I would have bid you to do it."

"Well then maybe that is something you will have to look forward to once our child is christened and you are churched."

"Arthur, there is something else I have been musing over," Katherine began.

"Oh?" he said curiously. "Do you have some great plan of your own up your sleeve?"

"Possibly, I was only thinking that Ludlow is so old, so drafty. It is really no place to rear a family. I would like to see to the renovation of it."

"I think that is indeed a splendid idea, but it is something we will have to ask my father about first."

"Do you think he will agree to it?"

"Perhaps, you know it depends on his mood or fancy of the day. Or timing, we should not ask just after he has looked over his accounting ledgers," Arthur joked."

"When will you ask him?"

"After the birth," he replied definitively. "If we do indeed have a son, my father would be likely to give you anything you ask for."

*** 12 April 1503 ***

On the clear spring night of the twelfth of April, Katherine's child was born. Her pains had started early in the afternoon and the King's Mother immediately swept into action ordering servants, attendants, midwives and physicians. Katherine felt as though she might be ripped as she gripped Maria and Lady Devon's hands tightly. She moaned and grunted but would not allow herself to cry out. She knew that nearly everyone in the castle was gathered just beyond her door in the presence chambers and through the corridors which led up to them and they would never hear her scream. Every time a maid would hurry from one room to another Arthur would nervously ask how Katherine was doing. Charles Brandon sat idly to the side. He wanted to go out and do something to pass the time but his loyalty to Arthur told him that he should stay with him.

To Katherine, the minutes seemed to stretch on for hours. Her mind was numb and she could think of nothing else besides wanting to be rid of the pain and to hold her child in her arms. She lost track of how many Ave Maria's she must have said. Finally, just after nine o'clock in the evening, she pushed one final time, heard her babe cry and fell back onto the pillows, waves of exhaustion sweeping over her.

"What is it?" she asked breathlessly. "I want to see my child."

"My dear," the queen said turning around with the child wrapped in a soft blanket. "Meet your son."

Katherine carefully pushed herself up in the bed and Queen Elizabeth gently laid the baby into her arms. She held her son close to her and kissed his head.

"Your highness," Dr. Farjad said with a bow. "I have examined the prince and he appears to be in perfect health. Please allow me to congratulate you."

"I want to see Arthur," Katherine said not even tearing her eyes away from her son.

"You will soon enough," the King's Mother said. "But first you must be bathed, the bed linens changed and then you may see him."

"I will go and tell him the news," the Queen said with her kind smile. "You will see him as soon as you are able."

Katherine reluctantly gave her son to a nurse so he could be washed properly and swaddled before allowing her own sore and tired body to be washed as well. When Queen Elizabeth entered the presence chamber everyone sunk low, save for Arthur who quickly inclined his head and approached his mother.

"How is Katherine?"

"She has come through everything marvelously and she has given you a son."

"I have a son?" Arthur asked in disbelief as his mother nodded. "Did you hear that Brandon? I have a son! Go and give the orders for the bonfires to be lit in celebration for the birth of my son."

Brandon nodded, happy to be able to leave the room in order to carry out his task.

"May I see them?" Arthur asked, sounding like an anxious child.

"I know you are excited, but not just yet. I will check on them both and come for you when they are ready to see you."

Queen Elizabeth re-entered the bedchamber and found Katherine resting against large down pillows on her freshly made bed. She shift had been changed and her hair was combed and braided into a plait.

"Is Arthur pleased?" she asked her mother-in-law.

"Of course, and he is very anxious to see you."

"And how is my son?"

"He is just fine," the Queen's sister Cate said carrying the little prince to the side of the bed. "And he wants to see his mama."

Katherine held out her arms, took the bundle into them and gazed down at her son. He was perfect to her, all pink and fresh from his bath. He had a tuft of golden brown hair the same color as Arthur's, but his eyes were the same blue-green hue of Katherine's family. She felt as though she could never tire of exploring his face. So mesmerized was she that she did not even notice Arthur enter the room until he was beside her.

"My Lord, here is your son," she said simply and gently placed their prince into his father's arms. Arthur was filled with pride at how healthy he perceived his son to be.

"May the Lord Almighty bless and keep our new prince," he said.

"Amen," Katherine and others around him replied.

"What shall we name him?" he asked Katherine.

"He will be named Henry, of course, after the King," Margaret Beaufort chimed in, seeming to come out of nowhere, but Arthur frowned.

"One other Henry in this family is enough," he replied thinking of his brother. "His name will be Edward, in honor of my mother's brother."

"I think it suits him well," Katherine said before the King's mother could open her mouth to speak.

"Then his middle name should be Henry," Lady Beaufort insisted.

"No, it shall be John," Arthur replied.

"John? But that is not even a family name."

"It is the English form of Katherine's brother's name. I promised her that our first son would bear his name. Besides, my Lady Grandmother, by God's grace, there will be others."

Arthur deposited Edward back into Katherine's arms and turned to his mother, aunts and grandmother. "If you don't mind I would like to spend a few moments alone with my wife."

"Of course," the Queen said. "The little prince must be getting hungry and tired."

Queen Elizabeth took her grandson as Cecily, Cate and Margaret Beaufort followed her from the room. Arthur and Katherine were alone, save for a few servants. He sat on the edge of the bed, took his wife's hands into his own and kissed it.

"Thank you. You've given me all that I could ever wish for. Our son is perfect."

"He will be strong and handsome," Katherine mused sleepily. "Just like his father."

"He will be christened here, I think. Of course, not for a few days. We will need to choose his godfather and godmother."

"Won't your grandmother already have her ideas about who we should choose for that?"

"Probably, but we have a great deal of say in the end."

"It must be some great lord?" Katherine asked.

"It could be, or it could be someone we wish to honor."

"I think I should like Lady Margaret Pole to be godmother."

"I was thinking of Buckingham for godfather."

"Not Brandon or Cole?"

"Sweetheart, they are two of my closest friends but I don't know if they would make a good and holy model for the future King of England."

"Good point," Katherine said with a smile. "Can you imagine Brandon holding a baby at all?"

"No," Arthur laughed with Katherine. He knew he should let her rest but he did not want to leave her side, not just yet. He wanted to stay with her and watch over her sleep. "You should rest."

"I am so very tired," she admitted.

"I'm not surprised."

"_You_ look tired as well."

"I was very worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because, you did not even scream, I thought you, that something had happened to you," he said swallowing his words.

"I thought that if I cried out you would be more worried. I didn't want everyone to hear my agony. I must admit, I took great pleasure in squeezing your grandmother's bony hand."

"Barbarian," Arthur tossed playfully at Katherine.

"That I am, but even Barbarians must sleep."

"Sleep well, Katherine," he said softly kissing her mouth. She closed her eyes and was asleep even before Arthur quietly crept from the room to check on his son.

***

Charles Brandon wandered back into the princess's presence chambers and found it to be empty save for her faithful lady-in-waiting and friend Maria de Salinas. She was going about the room straightening the chairs and extinguishing the candles.

"Good evening Mistress de Salina," he said with a nod.

"Mister Brandon, the Prince is not here anymore," Maria said brushing a wayward strand of hair from her face.

"You look like you gave birth today," he said.

"It's been a long day," she simply said.

"That it has. Care for a glass of wine?" Brandon asked offering her a cup he had poured.

"I shouldn't."

"Come now, no one else is here. What harm can it bring?"

Reluctantly, Maria took the cup from him and took a long sip of the cool wine. It had indeed been a long day and night, but a joyous one. She was so pleased for her friend and Mistress. The princess had truly been blessed abundantly over the past year.

"Don't you ever get tired of waiting on her all of the time?" Brandon asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, having to do this and do that, not being able to do as you please."

"It is my _pleasure_, Mister Brandon, to serve the Princess," Maria said.

"Well you certainly have that line down, don't you?"

"Mister Brandon are you drunk?" Maria demanded.

"You can just call me Brandon," he said rising from his seat and walking over to where she had leaned against a wall. "I think you're a spirited one."

Maria could smell the wine on his breath as he inched closer to her until his gaze made her feel uncomfortable. She averted her eyes and shifted her weight.

"_Mister_ Brandon, I should be going."

"But the night is still young," Brandon said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're very pretty."

"Look, I don't know what you were seeking to accomplish," Maria said removing his hand from its place. "But I know all about your reputation and I will _not_ be another one of your conquests, good night."

Maria pushed past him and disappeared behind a door leaving Brandon alone and confused. He had never been refused by a woman before. _This is going to be harder that I thought_, he pondered as he half staggered from the room.

Maria tossed in her bed, unable to sleep. She could not stop thinking about the way Charles Brandon's eyes pieces through her and how warm his hand felt on her shoulder. No man had ever looked at her like that. Maria shook her head and brushed the thought from her head. Brandon was known for his dalliances with many women and she would not be one of them. Content with her decision, she rolled over and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter is a little bit of everything so I hope you all enjoy it. I really wanted to have it done by last Friday (which was the anniversary of the day Arthur Tudor died!) but with it being Good Friday it just didn't work out. As always, I'm very grateful to everyone who reads and reviews! ~Katie

Ludlow Castle, Wales- Spring 1503

Prince Edward John was christened on St. George's day. He was brought from the Royal Nursery to his mother's chambers so that Katherine could give her son a mother's blessing. The Princess of Wales was still recovering from the birth but was dressed in cloth of gold with a coronet on her head as she sat in a chair and gave her son the blessing. Sir Richard and Katherine's dear friend Lady Margaret Pole were Edward's godparents and Margaret later recounted the entire event to Katherine, in great detail. The younger of the two women laughed when her friend told her how her son had wailed upon being dipped into the baptismal font and how the King's Mother said it was a sure sign that the devil had left him.

"How I wish I could have been there," Katherine said.

"Soon enough you will be churched and you will be able to return to our little court here."

"I hope that soon enough the King's Mother will move back to her son's court. Her control is stifling to me. She has rules for everything contained in that book of hers. Well, they are _her_ rules and not mine and many of them are utterly ridiculous."

"I will be most sad to see the Queen return to Richmond though. She had been a most welcome presence here," Lady Margaret interjected.

"I agree, I wholeheartedly enjoy her company as well, but I will be happy when things return to a normal routine."

"What about your plans for renovation?"

"Ah, yes," Katherine said remembering her asking Arthur about the subject when they were at court for Yuletide. Since then, she had spent her confinement not only making preparations for her son's nursery and household, but, secretly, making plans and lists of things she had wished to change at Ludlow. She hoped Arthur's prediction would be correct and that, since she had given England's heir an heir, the King would acquiesce to her request. "I will have to ask the Prince to petition the King to allow us to proceed with our plans."

"And have you given anymore thought to choosing a governess for the little prince?" the young countess asked.

"To be honest, no," Katherine admitted. "I am torn and the Queen had been trying to advise me about it."

"Where is the dilemma?"

"I'm afraid it lies in my own selfishness. There is a most qualified lady but I do not want to lose her service."

"But, if I may say so, the prince's household will most likely remain with your own, at least for some time, so she would still be able to share your company from time to time."

"This is true and a comfort to me. I am quite sure that you have figured it out already, but I would greatly wish for you to be Prince Edward's governess. I need someone I can trust, someone who will be like a mother to him when I am not with him."

"Your highness, I dare say that I did have an idea about it and I would be most honored to be appointed governess to the prince," Lady Margaret said placing her hand over her friend's hand.

***

Arthur held a feast to honor the birth and christening of his son and while Maria de Salinas did not want to attend, Katherine virtually forced her to, insisting that she enjoy herself. Maria doubted that should would and wanted to avoid Charles Brandon at all costs. She was embarrassed by their interaction on the day of Edward's birth and had no intention of repeating it. She was nearly mortified when Brandon sought her out and approached her.

"Mistress de Salinas," he said with a low, sweeping bow.

"Mister Brandon," she replied with a small curtsy.

"I, well, I wanted to apologize for my actions the other day and so I ask you for your pardon and forgiveness. It was rude and inexcusable."

Maria could practically feel her jaw fall as she looked at Charles. He seemed to be completely sincere about his apology and she wanted to forgive him. He was Arthur's best friend and they would have to see one other often.

"Of course I forgive you Mister Brandon," she finally said.

"Thank you," he replied, his face brightening. "Now, I was wondering if you might honor me with a dance."

"I'm sorry Mister Brandon. I do forgive you but I cannot dance with you. Good evening," Maria said with a bob of a curtsy and then left him.

_Why did I say 'no'? _she thought to herself. _It was a perfectly reasonable offer. They had danced many times before, I like to dance. He was polite so why refuse him?_

"Maria, what did Charles Brandon say to you?" Francesca, another one of Katherine's ladies, said to her.

"What? Oh, nothing. He lost his cap and thought he may have left it in the princess's chamber after the birth," Maria lied.

"Don't you think he is just so handsome?"

Maria gazed at Charles. He was handsome, but his downfall was that he knew just how attractive women found him and he used it to his advantage. Sometimes she wondered how the prince could be such good friends with him. "I suppose he is handsome, but he is also very arrogant."

"I don't think so," Francesca countered. "I think he is confident. I admire that in a man. I'm going to go speak to him, maybe he will ask me to dance with him."

She could not explain it, but Maria felt a pang of jealousy well up inside her went in. _Why should I care who he dances with? _she questioned herself. Francesca went in search of Charles Brandon but he was nowhere to be found in the great hall. Instead he was wandering aimlessly through the corridors just outside of the hall. He was not used to being refused by anyone, let alone being refused by them twice. The fact was that the harder it was for him to get what he wanted, the harder he tried. He knew that if remained persistent, Maria de Salinas wouldn't be able to resist him for much longer.

***

Katherine was churched on May 22, forty days after the birth of Edward, in the round chapel at Ludlow. She held a white taper in one hand and knelt on the cool stone floor, just as she had done a little over a year ago, but this time for a much more joyous reason. She had a brought a child into the world, a male child at that, and now she was to offer her thanks to God. Fr. Fisher, who had recently come from the service of Margaret Beaufort to serve as Arthur's personal chaplain, sprinkled her with holy water.

"Our help is in the Name of the Lord!" he exclaimed.

"Who made Heaven and Earth," Katherine replied and then Fr. Fisher recited the twenty-third psalm. When he had finished, he placed his white stole upon and led her before the sanctuary.

"Enter into the temple of God, adore the Son of the Blessed Virgin Mary, who gave you fruitfulness of offspring."

After Fisher completed the rest of the proscribed prayers, he sprinkled Katherine with holy water once again in the shape of a cross and said "The peace and blessing of God almighty, the Father and the Son and the Holy Ghost, descend upon you and remain forever."

"Amen," came Katherine's reply and the ceremony was complete.

***

Later on that evening Katherine waited patiently for Arthur's arrival. She looked forward to being alone with him because she had scarcely had five minutes alone with him since Arthur's mother, aunts and grandmother had come. To pass the time, she and a few of her ladies were playing a dice game. Katherine rarely gambled to excess, but she enjoyed cards and dice and was shrewd in her strategy. Arthur always told her that it was a shame she did not gamble more often because she was a good player. She had just won a game when Dona Elvira announced the prince and her husband came striding into the room, exuding confidence and, perhaps, just a hint of arrogance.

"Good evening husband," she said warmly, a familiar sparkle dancing about in her eyes. Dutifully, the ladies quit their game and Arthur took one of the vacant seats at the table.

"So, you are free of your jailor now that you have been churched," he observed.

"Yes, but I was sorry to see your mother and aunts leave," Katherine replied honestly for she had greatly enjoyed their company.

"As am I. Unfortunately, my mother had to return to church as she will soon travel part of the way to Scotland with Margaret. I must admit, I am glad that things will now be able to return to normal."

"And we may do as we please?" Katherine suggested with a coy smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Leave us please ladies," Arthur said with a decisive wave of his hand and Katherine noted that his eyes seemed to darken slightly. He waiting until all of the attendants had left before he turned his attention back to his wife.

"I'm surprised you waited that long."

"Believe me, it was not easy, because you look radiant."

Katherine could feel herself blushing the way she still did whenever Arthur paid her a compliment. "I believe it is your roll," she said holding out the dice to him. He took the dice and placed them on the table instead of rolling. He smiled almost wickedly as he stood and pulled Katherine to her feet so that she was standing in from of him.

"I had other plans in mind," he said lifting her chin and kissing her. Katherine closed her eyes tightly and sighed into his mouth while she laced her arms around Arthur's neck. She felt as if she had been waiting for this for months. It was almost as if she was a new bride all over again, except this time she had a doting and loving man before her instead of a young, green boy. Happy as she and Arthur had been in the past few months, she though the timing of it all was unfair. They were, after all, just becoming comfortable with one another when she had discovered she was with child. It seemed as though they had so much time to make up, and yet so much had changed in their relationship during recent months. Arthur was no longer just her husband. He had become her friend, her confidant, her lover.

"Sweetheart," Arthur said pulling away abruptly. "Are you sure you are well enough?"

"Yes," she replied, touched by his concern for her. It was just another part of him that she loved. No matter what else may be occupying his mind, he was nearly transformed when he was with his wife.

"Thank God," he practically groaned as he kissed her with renewed passion. Katherine sensed his urgency and began to feel her way to the belt around his waist. Deftly, she undid the buckle and the strip of leather which held the dagger she had given him for Christmas. It fell to the floor with a thud.

"Careful," he warned. "Someone I hold very dear gave that to me."

"I wonder who that may have been," Katherine whispered into his ear.

"I should have come later."

"Why?"

"Because then I wouldn't have to unlace this damned dress," Arthur mumbled while placing light kisses down her neck and onto her collar bone.

Katherine giggled and turned around to allow him easier access to the laces of her gown. "Do _not_ tear my dress."

Arthur worked quickly to untie and loosen the stay of her gown, peppering her shoulder and back with kissed as he peeled away the fabric until her dress lay in a pile at her feet.

"Well, I feel slightly overdressed," Arthur said cheekily.

"I think I can help with that," Katherine replied with a brazenness that seemed to come from nowhere. There was a time when she would have blushed at even the thought of removing his doublet but now she made short work of pushing it off along with his shirt, leaving him standing before her in only his hose and boot, which he quickly kicked off. Arthur quickly recaptured Katherine's lips with his own and moved them to the bed. She gently lay back onto the large, soft pillow and gazed up at her husband. His slate grey eyes spoke the words that rarely needed to be said between them.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Perfection," he whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run up and down her spine.

"Have you been reading poetry again?" she joked as she reached up to cup his face with her hand. For a moment, she allowed her fingers to trace a path along the scar next to his left eye. Most people would think of it as an imperfection, but to Katherine it made him seem even more attractive, almost dangerous.

"No, I've just missed you."

"But I have not gone anywhere," she said playfully.

"You know what I mean," he replied gently covering her body with his own and her lips with his.

"Do I?" she questioned in between kisses. "You might have to explain that to me."

"What don't I just show you," he finally said and pulled the covers over them.

***

Katherine awoke earlier than she had wanted to the next morning. Being only mid-May it was still fairly cool in the mornings and the fire had died down considerably. She raised herself up on her elbow and gazed at her husband as he slept peacefully on his back, one hand across his torso while the other was thrown over his head. She wondered if she had changed as much as he had in the past year. His outgoing, confident temperament, which she admitted bordered on arrogance at times, was a great change from the shy, unsure boy she had married. His studious ways were now paired with a thirst for competition. He had changed physically as well; hitting the growth spurt which his father worried had skipped over him. The hours a day he had been spending in the saddle or in sport had toned him and Katherine noted his strength as he held her tight in his arms the night before. She could not stop from reaching out and touching him, sweeping his tawny hair, which he had let grow, off of his forehead and placed a light kiss there.

"I love you," she said lightly against his cool forehead.

"I love you too but I think it is _far_ too early for my wife to be awake," he grumbled as he covered his eyes with his arm.

"I'm sorry," Katherine said softly. "Go back to sleep."

"Oh, no, I'm awake now, we might as well make the most of it," he replied and they made love most tenderly and leisurely than they had the previous night. Spent once more from their actions Arthur pulled Katherine to him and the paid did not stir again until Katherine's chamber maids came in to light the fire and bring in fresh water.

***

"It seems your Aunt Margaret is on her way to finally marry the King of Scotland," Arthur said to his infant son as he took Edward from Katherine's arms.

"When did she leave?" she asked as she thumbed through her stack of letters.

"June sixteenth, according to my mother. She and my father are escorting her as far north and Collewston in Northamptonshire, which is the seat of my grandmother."

"I'm sure Margaret is most excited to finally marry the King."

"I suppose, but technically, they have already been married by proxy just as we were. Everyone already addresses her as the Queen of Scotland."

"Proxy marriages can be broken. You just don't understand what it is like for a young woman to be married after they have anticipated it for so long. What shall we send for a wedding gift?"

"You will be proud of me because I've already thought of such things," he said rather proudly. "My sister is very fond of Barbary horses so I think I will send her a pair."

"Excellent," Katherine replied reading over the missive in her hand. "This letter is from my mother and father."

"Oh? What do they have to say?"

"They, of course, send us their congratulations on the birth of Edward and say that they will be sending a gift as well."

Katherine paused for a moment to read the rest of the unusually long letter from her mother, her brow furrowing.

"What other news from Spain?" Arthur ventured.

"Unfortunately, it is not all good news. Do you remember what your parents told us about Philip leaving Juana stranded in Spain in early winter?"

"Yes, he left for Brussels by way of France."

"Yes, well my mother has written at length of the details of the matter. She says that Philip grew restless and decided to return to Brussels, knowing that Juana could not travel with him because she was again with child. She became hysterical when he told her that she would have to remain in Spain and the two of the fought terribly. Philip traveled through France despite the fact that Spain is at war with the French in Italy."

"How diplomatic," Arthur scoffed.

"Despite all of that my sister gave birth to a healthy son whom she named Ferdinand just a month before Edward was born."

"God be praised for that."

"I can just sense the way in which this is all weighing upon my mother just from the tone in which she writes. She continues by saying that Juana wants to leave Spain with all speed to be reunited with Philip. She is even considering leaving her son behind."

"Perhaps, if he is raised in Spain, he could be a comfort to your mother," Arthur offered.

"Would that I could be a comfort to her," Katherine muttered.

"You do comfort her. Every time you write to her with good news, I'm sure it brightens her mood."

"But I wish I could be with her," she replied and regretted the words as soon as they had left her mouth. She knew from the day she left Spain that she would never see her mother again. "Never mind, I know I am being foolish."

"Do you think this news would be of importance to my father? He wanted us to report to him on Philip's dealings?"

"Oh please, no. There is nothing here that your father does not already know. This is more personal. Half of Europe already thinks my sister is madly in love with Philip, I couldn't be responsible for spreading more rumors about her."

"Of course," Arthur said handing Edward to his nurse. "Everything will be alright."

Katherine wished she could believe him but she knew that Arthur would never understand what it was like from her to be so far from her mother, or what it was like for her to not be able to help her sister in her time of need.

** York- July 1503**

Harry sat listlessly gazing out the window, wishing he could play instead of endure the awful lesson with Archbishop Savage. He only met with him once a week, the other times he was tutored by other learned clergy men, but he found his lessons to be insufferable. He longed to ride in the mid-summer sun, to hunt, to be back on progress with the court instead of training for the priesthood in York.

"Your highness, are you paying attention?" Archbishop Thomas Savage asked.

"What? Yes, of course."

"The Lord knows when you are lying Henry."

"Can't we just continue this later?"

"No, you may not. I have been instructed by your father, the King, to aid in your lessons on the church. This is of the utmost importance."

"Don't you think God would want us to enjoy the glory of his creation?" Harry said. He was proud of himself for crafting such clever reasoning.

"You _must_ not justify your own selfish desires with what you speculate God would want. We must see to do _His_ will above our own. It is God's will that one day you will become a priest. Who knows, one day when I am dead and gone, you may be the Archbishop of York. An archbishop is of great importance for he is God's chosen vicar on earth. The King may rule over the hearts and welfare of the people, but it is the archbishop who is responsible for their souls."

"Say that again," Harry demanded, hearing something that he liked.

"I only meant that, in a way, the archbishop and King are both God's anointed servants on earth. Both must know and carry out the will of God. One looks over the body and one looks over the soul."

Harry sat back and contemplated on this while Savage continued to drone on. Arthur might be King one day but he would be a bishop or Archbishop, responsible for bringing souls to God. Surely, this was more righteous in God's eyes because while the dead body rotted away in the ground, it was the soul that could gain entrance into heaven. Perhaps this would not be so terrible after all. He could still wield tremendous power, possibly more so even than the King.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to take all of my final exams nad go through graduation and all that fun stuff! I am not done with College (yay!) and so I have lots of free time to devote to writing! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review! ~Katie

Chapter 12-Winter 1504- Baynard's Castle, London

The summer of 1503 faded into the fall and winter. Arthur and Katherine spent a relatively quiet Yuletide at Ludlow, rather than travelling to Richmond because of the age of Prince Edward, whom everyone had affectionately begun to call, Little Prince Ned. He continued to grow healthy and strong.

Arthur had been right; the King had been so pleased with the birth of his grandson that he granted the request of his son and daughter-in-law to renovate Ludlow. One of the first additions that Katherine made was a shrine next to the round chapel to the Blessed Mother. She had made good on her promise to the Virgin Mary to build a shrine to her if she implored her son to save Arthur's life. Not only had Arthur's life been spared, but they had been doubly blessed with the birth of their son. Arthur had a tennis court designed and constructed inside the bailey of Ludlow that he and his group of companions played on daily, so long as the weather permitted.

A month before Prince Ned's first birthday Katherine suspected she was with child again and was able to confirm and share the news with her husband a month later on Easter Sunday. Arthur received the news with the greatest joy and the couple prepared to leave Ludlow with their son in October for the London residence of Baynard's Castle. The King and Queen had planned to spend Yuletide up the Thames at Greenwich. Arthur had decided to move his family to London early to avoid forcing Katherine to endure a risky winter journey so late into her pregnancy.

"We could have stayed here again," Katherine mused as she supervised the packing of her son's household.

"If you really want to stay, then we will stay, but I have not seen my mother in over a year and my father had never even seen our son," Arthur replied.

"I know that, and I love your mother, but we will not be able to leave until March, at the earliest."

"At least we will be staying at Baynard's and not Greenwich. You liked Baynard's didn't you?"

"Let me see what I can remember of Baynard's," Katherine said easing herself into a chair and folding her hands over her belly. "What part did I enjoy the most? Being constantly homesick or having a husband who virtually ignored me?"

"I think it is obvious that your husband no longer ignores you," Arthur affectionately replied as he laid his hand over Katherine's. "Now we have the opportunity to make good memories there. It will be the castle where our next son will be born."

"You are so sure it is another boy? Because Dona Elvira and Lady Margaret seem to think all of the signs point to a girl."

"What signs?"

"Supposedly there are various ways to tell what a woman will have," Katherine explained. "If she carried the child low, it will be a girl. If her face gets rounder and if she craves sweet things, she will have a girl."

"Well, you have indeed been craving little cakes and such I suppose, but surely there are just old wives' tales."

"I don't know, it does feel different this time, I can't explain it. I just have a notion that it will be a girl. Would you still be happy?"

"Of course, especially if she is half as beautiful as her mother," Arthur replied as he bent down to kiss Katherine. Despite the way she thought or felt, Arthur still found himself wanting to be with her. He did not know why but his companions offered him a few solutions. Brandon, full of common sense, if nothing else, reasoned that Arthur was like a young child who wanting something more and more because he could not have it. Thomas More, a humanist lawyer who had been sent to Ludlow by the King to aid Arthur in legal matters, saw things differently, perhaps because of his age.

"It could be, my Lord, that you see the beauty in the fact that her highness is giving you gift, a precious gift that is from God," More said.

"I'm not sure I follow you Thomas."

"You may not know it, but you and the princess have given a gift to one another and through that gift you are bringing each other close to God, which is a beautiful thing. So, naturally, you would yearn for and desire that."

"I thought you were a lawyer, not a priest."

"I am a man, your highness. I dare not be anything more."

Arthur had quickly grown to like Thomas More and began to seek him out for advice outside of their scheduled lesson times. He was already wise beyond his years and sometimes Arthur enjoyed having a meaningful conversation with More rather than playing cards and talking nonsense with Brandon, Cole and William Willoughby, who had joined their court earlier that year.

"I believe I have finally convinced Mister More to accompany us to Baynard's," Arthur told Katherine as he stood up straight.

"Why would he want to remain here alone?" Katherine asked.

"More generally keeps to himself. He prefers to spend his time in prayer and study."

"Well, then I am glad he has decided to join us."

"I can honestly say that I am glad my father sent him here. It may have been the best thing he has ever done for me."

"You mean besides arranging our marriage with my parents, of course."

"Of course, sweetheart."

"I have not heard from my mother since she wrote in mid-summer and I have written her twice since then."

"Perhaps the letter was lost. Those things happen from time to time."

"You're probably right," Katherine conceded, yet in the back of her mind, something still did not feel quite right."

The air was cool and crisp and the full moon shone high in the sky as the two riders traced their way along the open field and through the shade of the forest until they came upon a small cottage. It looked old, like no one had lived there for a very long time. Vines had grown up all around it, save for around the door and windows. It was situated less than a stone's throw from the Teme.

"We're here," Charles Brandon said as he quickly descended his horse.

"Where are we?" his companion asked, hesitantly leaving the saddle.

"I told you, this is my favorite place."

"_This_ is your favorite place in Wales?"

"This is a place that Arthur and I found when we were young. We would go fishing and swimming. It was an escape for us."

"Escape from what?"

"Anything. Lessons, meetings, anything we found especially boring."

"Do you bring all of the women who flock to you out here?"

"No, Maria, just you."

"I did _not_ flock to you," Maria said adamantly.

"And yet, here you are," Brandon replied, his boyish grin flashing in the moonlight. "Shall we go inside?"

Despite its unkempt outwardly appearance, Maria was surprised to find the small cottage furnished and well kept on the inside. There was food and drink on the table and a fire in the hearth.

"Does someone live here?" Maria asked.

"No, not really."

"It seems like I was expected. You were so sure I would come with you tonight?"

"No, I thought you would say no, but I took a chance anyway. Why did you decide to come?"

Maria had hoped he would not ask her that. She did not know the answer herself. Why had she decided to come? Why did she feel herself being increasingly drawn to him? There was something about him as of late; he seemed different, more mature. What she had thought was just a fleeting interest in her proved to be something more. In over a year he had not given up on his persistent pursuit of her, while at the same time not putting inappropriate pressure on her. Then there were the small tokens beginning in the recent spring when she found a daffodil tucked inside of her cloak. Then over the summer he had asked to wear her favors in the joust and she had agreed.

"Tell me something about your life, about your childhood," Maria asked as they sat in the chairs next to the fire.

"Unfortunately, there is not much to tell. I'm sure you know that my father died in the service to the King at Bosworth when I was just a babe. I never knew him. The King brought me to court after Arthur was born to be his companion and here we are eighteen years later. I told you, not much to tell. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who was Maria de Salinas before she came to England?"

"I grew up with Katherine. My mother is one of Queen Isabella's ladies-in-waiting and my father served the King and Queen in the reconquest of Granada."

"What was it like?"

"I don't know. I was not there. Unlike the Queen's children, who were raised on the battlefields of Andalusia, I was raised in the north by my grandparents until Granada was recaptured and we lived in peace."

"That's a shame."

"Perhaps, but I don't find glamour on a battlefield. Ask the Princess, it is not everything your storybooks about knights and castles make it out to be. After Granada fell my mother brought me back to court and Katherine and I have been with one another since then."

"Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you ever get tired of serving the princess?"

"Of course not," Maria said aghast. "It is an honor and a privilege."

"No doubt," Brandon replied looking her in the eye. "But don't you want a life of your own, a husband, and children of your own?"

Maria stared at him for a moment. Every word her said was true. She did long for a family, to be a mother.

"Yes," she conceded. "What woman does not want those things? Mister Brandon it is getting late. Don't you think we should be getting back?"

"I am sorry if I have said something to offend you that was not my intention."

"Then what was your intention?"

"To get to know you better," Brandon said honestly as he rose from his chair. "But if you wish to go back, I will take you back."

"I'm sorry, this was pleasant and very good of you to bring me here," Maria said softening a bit. "But it is getting late, suppose Katherine should realize I am gone."

"Tell me one thing," Brandon said drawing so close that she had to look up at him. "Do you _ever_ do anything for yourself?"

"No," she said after a long pause. "Not until now."

Brandon helped Maria onto her horse and they departed through the forest. They were no more than half of the way through when there was a flicker of torchlight.

"Mister Brandon, do you see that ahead? What is someone has been hurt?"

Before he could stop her, Maria trotted forward towards the light and he had no choice but to follow. As they drew closer, Brandon saw three men on foot, one holding a torch for a light. They came into the middle of the road and stopped the horses.

"Well, well, gentlemen what have we here?" The torchbearer said. "A pair of secret lovers romping about in the forest?"

"I beg your pardon!" Maria exclaimed, deeply offended. "Do you _know_ who we are? We are- "

"We are only two villagers passing through the forest," Brandon interjected quickly.

"That's a fine dress for a mere villager to be wearing," the second man said reaching out to touch the skirt of Maria's dress.

"Do not touch me," she said with a hard kick to the man's chest.

"Why you little bitch," the first man said running forward. He grabbed Maria's arm and pulled her screaming from the horse.

"Get your hands off of her," Brandon yelled as he virtually flew off of his own horse. The third man intercepted him and punched him in the face, causing Brandon to stagger but he did not fall. As soon as he composed himself, he dealt his attacker a blow and rendered him unconscious.

"Let her go!" he shouted once more to the first man who had removed Maria's cloak and handed it to the second robber despite the persistent jabs of her fists.

"Oh but we have to have a little fun first don't we?"

Brandon felt the rage build up and boil over inside of him and he lurched forward and tackled the man with the torch to the ground, hammering him with punch after punch until he ceased fighting back. Still filled with anger, he turned on the second man who let go of his firm grip on Maria's arm, jumped onto her horse with her cloak and rode off.

"Are you alright?" he asked Maria. She attempted to respond but instead collapsed in a wave of sobs onto his chest. Not knowing what to do he wrapped his arms around her and held her until she stopped shaking with sobs. Without a word, he removed his own cloak and wrapped it around her small frame then led her to his horse. He placed her on it and climbed on behind her, one hand around her waist while the other grabbed the reigns. Instinctively, Maria latched her arms around his body and they rode back to the castle.

He slipped the guards at the gate a few gold coins a piece, buying their silence, and led the still shaken Maria to his modest room, surprised that she did not protest. He settled her on a chair and knelt in front of her, the candles highlighted her tear stained face.

"Maria, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" he asked softly. She shook her head. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Charles, your mouth," she said reaching out to touch his bruised jaw. Brandon felt the corner of his mouth and looked at his bloodstained fingertips.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath and got a cloth from the nearby table to wipe it.

"Are _you_ alright?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, just need to clean up a bit."

"But your jaw is bruised."

"Maria, I've need in fights before, it is nothing. So long as you are alright. It is my fault that all of this happened. I should have never taken you out there so late at night. I will take you back to your chambers now."

"Thank you," she said simply.

"You're welcome. You know I would never let any harm ever come to you. I care too much about you."

They slipped silently through the corridors to Katherine's chambers and Maria silently prayed that no one would be up to see her walking in so late. She slid the heavy cloak from her shoulders and handed it to Brandon.

"I think you'd better take this back. It would be scandalous if someone found it here."

"You'd better get some sleep," he said placing the cloak over his arm. "We leave for Baynard's in the morning."

"Yes, thank you again Charles." In one swift motion Maria reached up and kissed Brandon's cheek before passing through the doorway. For a moment he stood there dumbfounded, not sure if he believed what had just happened. Not only had she kissed him on the cheek, an act that could easily be dismissed, but for the first time she had called him _Charles_ instead of the usual cold moniker of _Mister Brandon_. Maybe the night had not turned out as terrible as he thought it had.

The next morning Brandon joined the traveling company a bit late. He had fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning after tossing and turning for most of the night.

"Brandon, where have you been?" Arthur asked from atop his horse. "What happened to your face?"

"It always looks like that, my Lord," Willoughby chimed in.

"It's nothing, my Lord," Brandon replied mounting his horse.

"Really, because it looks like someone's fist landed on your face?" Arthur persisted.

"I got into a fight last night at one of the taverns in town," Brandon lied.

"Brandon what am I going to do to you?"

"You could put him in the stocks for a few days."

"Willoughby, if you would be so kind as to mind your own business it would be much appreciated," Charles seethed.

"That's enough from the both of you. We have a lot of ground to cover today so we had best be on our way. Brandon you ride up to the front of the party and tell them we are ready to depart. Willoughby, you bring up the rear. Cole, you and I will take the middle."

From her place inside of Katherine's litter, Maria smiled to herself when she heard Charles' friends giving him such a difficult time. For the first time, she saw him differently. He hadn't tried to impress her or win her over. He was just honest with her and he challenged her to be honest with herself. Then, there was the ordeal in the forest. The way he stood up to the robbers to protect her was endearing. The words he said ran through her head again and again. _I would never let any harm ever come to you. I care too much about you._ She had doubted his intentions before but she didn't, she couldn't now. He had said it himself. He care for and, if she was going to be honest with herself, she had begun to care for him as well.

Baynard's Castle- December 1504

Arthur was receiving members of court and his friends in chambers at Baynard's Castle. Christmas had passed just three days before and many men came bearing gifts. Because Dr. Farjad told Katherine that it was possible for her to give birth within the next week and was in her lying-in chambers, Arthur brought his youngest sister Mary to Baynard's to preside with him over court for Yuletide.

"One day," he had said to her as the rode a barge down the Thames from Greenwich. "You will be a queen in charge of your own court. You might as well start learning now."

Although she was only eight, Mary showed the promise of being a great beauty one day. She grown close with Katherine over the few times they had spent with one another and through the letters they wrote to one another. Katherine saw Mary as the younger sister she never had and cherished the moments they shared together. Mary presided over the little court with her brother with a grace and poise unusual for a girl of her age.

"My Lord, his Excellency the Spanish Ambassador," the groom said as Dr. de Puebla walking in. He was dressed in black from head to toe but this was not unusual for the somber man.

"Excellency, Happy Christmas! May I say that, by the grace of God, in a few days time you will be able to send word to King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella that they have a new grandchild."

"Alas, my Lord, I bring you the saddest news during this doubly joyous time for you. Her Grace, Queen Isabella of Spain, is dead."

"What did you say?" Arthur uttered in disbelief.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of sad news," the ambassador stammered.

"Come, we will speak in private. Mary, you may return to your chambers. All of you, say nothing about what you have just heard, on pain of death."

Arthur and de Puebla moved from the receiving room to the Prince's Privy Chamber. "When did this happen?" Arthur asked.

"On the twenty-sixth of November, Your Highness. The word was rushed here with all speed but it was hindered by the winter weather. The Queen had been ailing for sometime but she did not wish anyone to know, save for those closest to her. She was a very proud woman."

"This will weigh very heavily on the princess," Arthur mused. "Thank you ambassador, you are dismissed." As soon as de Puebla left, Arthur called for a groom. "Give an order to the chamberlain in a half an hour's time for all of court to go into mourning and then send a messenger to Greenwich with the same message."

"Yes, my Lord," the groom said with a bow.

Arthur emerged from his Privy Chamber and asked Thomas More and Brandon to follow him to the Princess's chambers. He was in need of advice.

"Queen Isabella is dead," he said plainly.

"Are you going to tell her highness?" More asked.

"I have to, don't you think?"

"Aren't you worried that it could cause harm to the child?" Brandon added.

"I have thought of that, but I cannot keep it from her. She would be angry with me if I waited. The babe is due to come every day now in any case."

"You will do what you think is best, Your Highness," More said reassuringly. Arthur knew what he had to do as he walked into his wife's bedchamber and past all of the smiling faces of her ladies.

"Dona Elvira, I must speak with the princess in private," he said so seriously that the duena did not even question him.

"Arthur," Katherine said looking up from her embroidery. "I thought you were receiving guests all afternoon, this is a pleasant surprise." Katherine was pleased to see her husband but Maria sensed that something was amiss and left the room.

"I was receiving our guests," Arthur began. "I received Dr. de Puebla just a few moments ago."

"What did he say?" Katherine asked carefully, noticing Arthur's somberness.

"Katherine," he said sitting on the edge of the bed and taking her hand in his. "He said that your mother died last month. I'm so sorry. I didn't even know if I should tell you."

"I can't believe it," was the only think Katherine could utter for a long while. "Even though I haven't seen my mother in three years, I can't imagine the world without her."

Without warning Katherine squeezed Arthur's hand and began to cry. She did not sob, she did not curse God for taking her mother away from her. She simply cried and Arthur simply held her until her tears were spent and she fell asleep.


End file.
